<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La pollinisation ne concerne pas que les fleurs... by CrazyGoldenWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963653">La pollinisation ne concerne pas que les fleurs...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGoldenWolf/pseuds/CrazyGoldenWolf'>CrazyGoldenWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Laura Hale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Left Hand Peter Hale, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Spark Stiles Stilinski, The Hale Fire (Teen Wolf)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:42:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGoldenWolf/pseuds/CrazyGoldenWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant dramatiquement quand le loup ne lui en dit pas plus. « Peter, on sait très bien tous les deux qu’il y a peu de chance pour que tu te trompes ! Maintenant que j'ai flatté ton égo, peux-tu me dire ce que j’ai pris dans la figure ? »</p><p>« Pollen Sexuel. » Il a l’air mortellement sérieux, même si l’ombre d’un sourire éclaire son visage. Est-ce que c'est censé être rassurant ?</p><p>Il reste interloqué un instant, puis se retient à grande peine de gesticuler face à la curiosité grandissante. « Putain, je le savais ! Cette merde existe ?! » Parce que c’est évident qu’une personne saine d’esprit ne commence pas à ressentir de l’excitation sexuelle après s’être fait jeter du sable dans les yeux. Il est plutôt reconnaissant de ne pas bander pour le moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La pollinisation ne concerne pas que les fleurs...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello le peuple ! Alors, ça fait à peu près huit ans que je n'ai rien écrit... Et pour ma reprise, je me suis attaquée à du cul, chose que je n'avais jamais fait avant. Voilà, voilà.</p><p>Je situe cette histoire dans un monde où Derek et Laura sont revenus ensemble à Beacon Hill pour découvrir que leur oncle Peter était vivant et que sa psychopathe d’infirmière trouvait ça drôle de laisser sortir à chaque pleine lune un loup-garou complètement sauvage. Ils gèrent le rétablissement de Peter d’une meilleure façon que de le laisser accomplir sa vengeance à la vue de tout le monde. Ils le font ensemble dans l’ombre, bien sûr, comme une meute...</p><p>N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voyez des fautes.</p><p>Super Beta :Amy Si Di, Galifret HM Peck et... Ma maman. Ouaip.</p><p>Bisous &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Merde ! » Stiles ferme les yeux instinctivement et jette sa main vers l'avant.</p><p>La sorcière qui vient de lui jeter un bol plein de poudre au visage est projetée dans les airs sous la force de l'impulsion magique qu'il donne et atterrit sur le bord de la table de la cuisine, continuant sa chute avec l'élan et renversant tout un tas de bocaux, d'ustensiles de pesé et de sachets à malédictions sur le sol avec elle. Apparemment, ils les ont interrompu en pleine préparations de mauvais coups parce qu’il y a pas mal de bazars, dont certains ingrédients qu’il reconnaît comme "pas très cool". Il n'a pas besoin d'avoir les yeux ouverts pour savoir que le bruit sourd qu'il entend est sa tête rencontrant le carrelage de manière suffisamment brutale pour qu'elle ne se relève pas. Il se passe les mains sur le visage pour s'épousseter et un vertige le prend. Pas bon.</p><p>« Peter ! Elle m’a jeté une putain de poudre dans les yeux et je ne sais pas ce que c’est ! » s'écrie Stiles un peu inutilement puisqu'il aurait été entendu sans hausser le ton.</p><p>Il a le droit de ne pas réfléchir, il panique un peu là. Il pose un genou à terre pour se soutenir et tomber de moins haut s'il s'évanouit.</p><p>Heurk, il en a reçu également dans la bouche.</p><p>« Quels symptômes ? » aboie l'autre homme alors qu'il se bat avec la dernière sorcière du Coven.</p><p>Ces petites pestes avaient débarqués récemment pour « s'emparer du Nemeton », les rumeurs de l'établissement <em>correct </em>de la meute Hale sur leur propres terres n'étaient pas encore parvenus à tout le monde. Bien sûr, dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion et qu'il avait repris suffisamment de force au retour de son alpha, Peter avait renouvelé leurs runes de protection qui s'étaient ternies puis effacées pour la plupart autour de leur territoire avec l’absence des Hale, mais elles avaient été plus préventives que vraiment efficaces tant qu'un utilisateur de magie n'y avait pas insufflé <em>l'intention </em>. Quelque chose que Deaton aurait dû continuer à faire.</p><p>Ils avaient eu de la chance, en soi, quand un alpha voyou avait mordu le jeune Scott McCall avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de l'abattre. Ainsi, avait été entraîné dans le monde surnaturel l'adolescent et son meilleur ami collé à la hanche, Stiles. Et, oh, une étincelle en sommeil ! Leur introduction avait été plutôt comique, Laura tombant des nues lorsqu'elle avait essayé d'adopter une approche « sauveuse de la situation <em>aka </em>je sais ce qui t'arrive, ton corps change » alors que Stiles avait déjà passé sa nuit à faire ses recherches pour expliquer lui-même à son meilleur ami qu'il allait avoir une période délicate une fois par mois. Non pas ce genre de période, crétin !</p><p>Au lieu de composer avec un nouveau bêta, qui s'habituait vite à la partie « plus asthmatique » -qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas bordel quand je te dis que tu ne peux pas faire de la crosse comme ça ?!- elle avait dû aussi faire face à un ado qui découvrait son étincelle, atteint de TDAH, frénétiquement curieux et qui s'était amusé à faire léviter les meubles du loft dès qu'il avait su comment faire. Peter avait déjà commencé à former Derek sur les missions qu'il devait récupérer en tant que main gauche pour sa sœur comme cela avait toujours été prévu. Ils avaient juste eu quelques contretemps à cause de, et bien vous savez, l'incendie, donnant à Laura l'étincelle Alpha avant qu'il ne soit temps et que tout le monde soit prêt.</p><p>Il avait donc pris sur lui d'enseigner également à Stiles les possibilités qui s'ouvrait à lui, fournissant des livres de pratique et les ingrédients nécessaires pour chaque exercice. La débâcle avec Deaton ne se reproduirait pas et il allait veiller <em>personnellement </em>au fait que leur utilisateur de magie ferait son travail correctement parce que « Bonjour Deaton, tu as foiré l'installation des barrières sur notre territoire et c'est une des raison pour laquelle ma meute est morte, c'est à ton tour ».</p><p>Bien conscient qu'on ne lui ferait pas confiance en un clin d'œil étant donné ce qu'il s'était passé précédemment, Stiles s'était plongé corps et âme dans son apprentissage, en particulier la magie protectrice, et s'était empressé d'ériger leurs frontières dès qu'il avait pu. Peter avait commencé à se détendre à partir de ce moment là, moins exposé et vulnérable à une répétition des événements qui l'avait plongé dans le coma lorsque ses neveux avaient été forcés de fuir sans savoir qu'il était vivant et laissé derrière, facilement atteignable par des chasseurs s'ils se décidaient à finir le travail. Les retrouvailles avaient été explosives, mais assez émouvantes une fois que tout le monde avait compris qu’aucun lien de meute n’avait survécu à la mort de l’alpha, Talia, laissant tous les survivants sans aucune idée de qui étaient encore en vie.</p><p>Le Coven de sorcière était arrivé au Nemeton alors que ses alarmes venaient toutes fraîchement d’y être renouvelées, quelques jours à peine, et cela avait tiraillé si fort en son centre magique en plein milieu de la nuit qu’il en était tombé de son lit. Peter venait juste de se réapprovisionner en ingrédients pour que Stiles puisse jeter son premier sortilège de localisation en situation réelle après l’école. Il avait réussi bien sûr, tout comme à ses entraînements avec le loup. Heureusement, elles n’étaient pas nombreuses et Derek poursuivait la seule à avoir été suffisamment rapide pour s’enfuir par la fenêtre du salon de la petite maison, située dans partie Nord de la réserve, qu'elles avaient louée.</p><p>Le bruit d'une masse s'effondrant au sol le fait se crisper parce qu'il ne voit pas de qui il s'agit, mais Stiles doute que quiconque puisse battre Peter au corps à corps sans poudre de sorbier, ni aconit tue-loup.</p><p>Il essaye de garder son calme pendant que le plus vieux s'approche avec précipitation, mais c’est un peu difficile de ne pas paniquer. Il sait à quel point certaines substances peuvent être dangereuses sans avoir à être intégrées à un sortilège et cette merde brûle, <em>sacré</em> <em>bordel</em>.</p><p>« Stiles, regarde-moi. Regarde-moi ! J’ai besoin que tu me dises les symptômes que tu présente. »</p><p>« Huh, » grogne-t-il d’abord en essayant de se concentrer sur ce qu’il ressent. « Bah déjà, ça pique les yeux ! » Il lutte pour les ouvrir, mais doit les refermer immédiatement. Il ne peut pas encore.</p><p>Il profite de cette fraction de seconde pour repérer la table et poser une main dessus pour se soutenir, la privation d’un sens lui faisant perdre son équilibre alors qu'il ne se tient même plus debout.</p><p>Du peu qu’il a vu, Peter se trouve accroupi devant lui, mais à distance respectable pour examiner la situation. La sorcière qui l’a attaquée est allongée plus loin, inconsciente, du sang coulant d’une blessure à la tête. La poudre en question est brun clair et l'a atteint du visage au torse, il doit en avoir dans les cheveux aussi et il en a plein les paumes de mains depuis qu'il s'est frotté la figure.</p><p>« C’est malheureux, mais ce n’est pas magique, tu as littéralement du sable dans les yeux. Allez chéri, quoi d’autre ? » le presse Peter.</p><p>« J’ai vraiment chaud tout à coup, je suis pratiquement sûr que ce n’est pas normal, j’ai été étourdi quand ça m’a touché, c’est un peu passé maintenant. Euh… et j’en ai eu dans la bouche. »</p><p>La réalisation le frappe en l’énonçant à haute voix, alors que Peter continue. « C’est tout ? Pas de nausées, de maux de tête … »</p><p>Il en a reçu dans les yeux <em>et </em>dans la bouche. Il continue précipitamment avec un ton plus aiguë, il a le droit, il est terrifié.</p><p>« Peter ! Oh mon Dieu, j’ai vu du laurier rose sur la table quand on se battait ! Merde, dis-moi que ce n’est pas ça ! » Cette chose est mortelle, en particulier si elle se trouve parmi les ingrédients d’un groupe de pétasse qui sacrifiait des choses au Nemeton, et il vient peut-être d’en ingérer.</p><p>« Je te promets que ce n’est pas ça. » L’assurance dans sa voix fait redescendre un peu la panique, mais il ne sait toujours pas ce qui va lui arriver. Peter laisse un petit silence avant de continuer. « Le pot de laurier n’est même pas tombé de la table et il est fermé. »</p><p>Stiles relâche son souffle de soulagement, qu’il avait retenu sans s’en rendre compte. « Bon, ok. »</p><p>Peter continue. « Chéri, concentre-toi. Quoi d’autre ? Je pense avoir reconnu à l’odeur, mais il y a beaucoup de parfums mélangés ici et j’ai plusieurs hypothèses. Tu dois me donner quelque chose. » Il a l’air moins inquiet que Stiles, c’est une bonne chose. Il aimerait pouvoir ouvrir les yeux pour s’assurer de son expression.</p><p>Il avale sa salive nerveusement, ce qu’il a reçu dans la bouche à juste un goût de poussière. Il en informe Peter distraitement. Ça peut toujours servir.</p><p>Maintenant que sa brève panique est passée, il se sent…Oh.</p><p>
  <em>Oh...</em>
</p><p>Il est excité.</p><p>Il se fige, interloqué, et fronce les sourcils. « Waow, je suis presque sûr que je ne devrais pas ressentir ça maintenant. » Il est un peu intrigué par ce qui est en train de se passer. Peter inspire. Merde.</p><p>« Oui, je le sens bien et ça confirme mes soupçons. » Il entend Peter se relever.</p><p>Non. Stiles reconnaît cette intonation, il l’entend assez souvent venant de lui. Avec hésitation, il ouvre les yeux et se trouve obligé de les garder fortement plissés quand il ne bat pas des paupières. Il reste bouche-bée devant Peter.</p><p>« Putain, t’es en train de te foutre de moi ?! » s’indigne-t-il avant de continuer. « Mec, c’est pas drôle ! » </p><p>Et bien, ça ne l’est pas parce que c’est lui qui est assis dans la cuisine, plein de poussière et un peu excité alors qu’il aurait pu mourir. Compte tenu de ce qu’il envisage, il se foutrait totalement de la gueule de quelqu’un d’autre dans sa situation. « Est-ce que c’est comme l'Amortentia ? Parce que c’est toi que je suis en train de regarder, si tu n’avais pas remarqué, » lance-t-il, mi-moqueur, mi-sérieux.</p><p>Il sait au moins que c’est le premier regard qui compte et il est pratiquement sûr de ne rien ressentir pour la femme inconsciente non loin de lui. Pour Peter, en revanche, il ne ferait sans doute pas la différence entre ses propres sentiments et ceux induits par une … poudre d’amour ?</p><p>« Déjà, je ne me moque pas exactement, c’est juste qu’il n’y a vraiment que toi pour te mettre dans une situation pareille. » C'est vrai, ce connard ne sourit même pas, il pourrait, en fait, grimacer brièvement à la place. Un peu. Légèrement. Ce que cela veut dire, Stiles ne le sait pas. Peter continue d’un ton plus résigné, c’est un vieux débat. « Et non, ce n’est pas un philtre d’amour, on a déjà parlé du fait que ça <em>n’existe pas </em>. »</p><p>Il insiste toujours dessus, mais Stiles est quand même convaincu qu’il peut recréer certaines des potions de l’univers de J.K.Rowling. Qu’est-ce qu’il ne donnerait pas pour un peu de chance liquide…</p><p>« C’est juste du… » Peter est interrompu par la porte d’entrée qui claque fort contre le mur.</p><p>Ils se tournent pour voir Derek débarquer brusquement en tirant la fugitive par le bras, le reste d’elle traînant au sol. Stiles en profite pour se relever en s’appuyant sur la table au cas où le vertige reviendrait, battant toujours des paupières sur ses yeux secs parce que merde, ça pique encore.</p><p>Heureusement que ces filles s'étaient établies à l'écart de la ville, ça aurait été sympa d'expliquer pourquoi Derek traîne un cadavre derrière lui. Celle-là s'était peut-être échappée rapidement, mais ce n’est pas comme si elle avait eu la moindre chance de sortir de la réserve avec un loup-garou sur ses traces.</p><p>« Stiles, » continue Peter en se tournant à nouveau vers lui, « trouve la salle de bain et prend une douche, tu dois absolument te débarrasser des résidus avant de contaminer autour de toi. »</p><p>Il commence à sortir de la cuisine à reculons et prend apparemment une vue d’ensemble sur la scène puis hoche la tête. Stiles voit bien maintenant qu’il en a reçu une bonne dose, mais ne sait pas si la quantité importe. « On a encore un peu de temps avant que ça ne t'affecte réellement. »</p><p>Euh, pardon, quoi ? Il se sent pourtant déjà affecté.</p><p>Il regarde alors son neveu. « Derek, commence sans moi, je vais lui chercher de quoi se changer. » Il les laisse plantés là en sortant de la maison puis revient brusquement sur ses pas et lance depuis l’encadrement de la porte. « Ne <em>rentre pas </em>dans la cuisine. Et ne touche pas Stiles. »</p><p>Il n’attend pas de réponse et s’éloigne à grand pas. Derek jette un coup d'œil dubitatif à l'adolescent et suit son oncle pour rapprocher le pick-up qu'ils ont garé un peu plus haut dans l'allée avec la voiture de Peter. </p><p>Stiles ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il a.</p><p>Il lève les yeux au ciel en inspirant lentement et se met en marche pour explorer doucement la maison afin de ne pas faire voler la poudre avec des mouvements trop rapides. Il trouve une porte au bout du couloir sur laquelle une petite plaque est accrochée avec écrit dessus « salle de bain » et c’est une pratique qu’il a toujours, <em>toujours </em>trouvé drôle, comme pour les toilettes, mais il n’a jamais été aussi reconnaissant que cette merde existe parce qu'il n’aurait pas pu ouvrir toutes les portes à sa recherche. Parce qu’il en a sur les mains, bien sûr. Peter le tuera probablement s’il en met partout sur les poignées de portes, vu la réticence qu’il avait eu à l’approcher quand il avait vraisemblablement deviné ce qu’il se passait. Il laisse donc la porte grande ouverte pour que personne ne la touche après lui.</p><p>Stiles est en train d’enlever avec précaution son sweat, debout dans la baignoire quand Peter revient. Il frissonne et siffle à chaque mouvement, la sensation du tissu sur sa peau le gêne et fait se dresser les poils de ses bras.</p><p>« J’ai juste touché la poignée de porte. » annonce-t-il dès qu’il le voit. Ça serait franchement idiot de le contaminer à cause de ça. L’homme hoche la tête et dépose le sac qu’il porte sur le carrelage pour en sortir un sac poubelle et le maintenir ouvert pour que Stiles y mette le pull qui pend dans sa main, ses chaussures, et ses chaussettes sans gestes brusques. </p><p>« Stop, ne bouge plus. Tu as de la chance que ton sweat soit assez long pour protéger tes poches de pantalons, ton téléphone n'est pas contaminé, » lui annonce Peter alors qu'il glisse deux doigts dans sa poche pour l'en sortir et l'agiter devant ses yeux avant de le ranger dans sa propre veste, faisant référence à <em>l'addiction des jeunes </em>.</p><p>Stiles lève les yeux au ciel même s'il en est secrètement soulagé et fait subir le même sort à son pantalon et son boxer qu'à ses autres vêtements.</p><p>Il entend Derek revenir et s’occuper du premier corps.</p><p>Il avale sa salive avec un peu de difficulté. Sa bouche a toujours un goût de poussière. « Alors ? Tu ne m’as pas dit ce que c’est. »</p><p>Peter le regarde droit dans les yeux tout le temps de son déshabillage et son regard ne descend jamais plus bas. Ça le soulagerait certainement si ce n’était pas l’exact contraire de ce qu’il veut. Huh. Ça a presque toujours été le cas, mais l’envie n’a jamais été si urgente avant.</p><p>« Si je ne me trompe pas, ça va empirer, mais pas tout de suite. Tu l’as ingéré de manière inhabituelle alors ça pourrait être aléatoire. »</p><p>Stiles le regarde, tendu et légèrement inquiet, dans l’attente. Parce qu’il va y avoir plus que la chaleur désagréable –pas tant que ça finalement- qui se propage dans son corps ? Plus que les frissons, qui ne sont pas vraiment dû au froid ? Plus que, merde, l’excitation ? Parce que ça fait visiblement partie des symptômes du –pas un philtre d’amour, Stiles. Il espère au moins que le malaise qui l’a saisi au début ne va pas revenir parce que ça le ferait chier de glisser dans la baignoire comme un petit vieux.</p><p>Le fait que Peter reste calme l'empêche de vraiment paniquer malgré le flou de la situation. Il se trouve dans une maison louée par un petit Coven de sorcière qui a mal tourné et il va prendre une douche tranquille alors qu’ils viennent juste de se débarrasser d’elles avant qu’elles ne fassent quoi que ce soit à son Nemeton. Bien, très bien. Il ne gère pas trop mal pour le moment.</p><p>Stiles lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant dramatiquement quand le loup ne lui en dit pas plus. « Peter, on sait très bien tous les deux qu’il y a peu de chance pour que tu te trompes ! Maintenant que j'ai flatté ton égo, peux-tu me dire ce que j’ai pris dans la figure ? »</p><p>« Pollen Sexuel. » Il a l’air mortellement sérieux, même si l’ombre d’un sourire éclaire son visage. Est-ce que c'est censé être rassurant ?</p><p>Il reste interloqué un instant, puis se retient à grande peine de gesticuler face à la curiosité grandissante. « Putain, je le savais ! Cette merde existe ?! » Parce que c’est évident qu’une personne saine d’esprit ne commence pas à ressentir de l’excitation sexuelle après s’être fait jeter du sable dans les yeux. Il est plutôt reconnaissant de ne pas bander pour le moment.</p><p>« Pourquoi tu ne m’en as encore jamais parlé ? A quoi ça sert exactement ? Et comment on s’en sert surtout ? » ajoute-t-il d’un ton un peu plus sarcastique. « Parce que je suis pas sûr que le lancer sur tes ennemis soit très traditionnel.» Il se doute qu’elle a, en fait, pris la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main pour l’aveugler et le plus âgé ne prend même pas la peine de répondre à ça.</p><p>Peter lève les yeux au ciel, un spasme agite sa bouche face à sa réaction. « Oui, ça existe. On l’utilise pour certains rituels et je ne t’en ai pas encore parlé parce que je ne pensais pas qu’on aborderait les cérémonies sexuelles aussi tôt dans ta formation. »</p><p>Aussi tôt, c’est vite dit. Cela fait plus d’un an qu’ils se connaissent et ont commencé son entraînement.</p><p>« Ouais, ok, super ! On va devoir l’aborder <em>maintenant-tout-de-suite </em>dans ce cas parce que c’est en train de m’arriver ! »</p><p>Le loup n’est pas impressionné par son ton et hausse un sourcil. « Après. » C’est apparemment la fin de la conversation parce qu’il attrape un chiffon dans le sac à ses pieds et nettoie soigneusement la poignée de porte. Peut-être que si Stiles le fusille des yeux assez longtemps, il obtiendra plus de précisions.</p><p>« Maintenant, lave-toi et quand tu seras propre, lave-toi à nouveau. Avant que tu ne répandes ça partout. »</p><p>Stiles grogne de découragement en jetant la tête en arrière pendant que Peter tire le rideau de douche pour lui et quitte la pièce en fermant la porte. Stiles se lave soigneusement les mains, nettoie la robinetterie qu’il vient de toucher et n'attend pas que l’eau se réchauffe pour se mouiller -après tout il ne sait pas combien de temps de lucidité il lui reste, merci Peter pour les infos- et se rince la bouche et les yeux doucement. </p><p>Ok, il aurait peut-être été préférable d'attendre que l'eau ne soit plus aussi <em>glacée </em>. Il laisse couler en reposant la pomme de douche pour attraper des mignonnette de shampoing -les propriétaires sont si attentionnés !- et se savonner les cheveux énergiquement.</p><p>Il pensait vraiment que cette chose était un mythe, mais ça fait partie des nombreuses légendes qui s’avèrent être vraies depuis qu'il a commencé sa formation auprès de Peter. Exercer son étincelle n'est pas suffisant et pourtant il sait faire des trucs vraiment géniaux, maintenant. Mais réagir de manière appropriée en situation de crise est primordial et le manque de connaissance peut réellement conduire à des événements catastrophiques. Il <em>déteste </em>ne pas savoir les choses. Il soupire de frustration et frotte son visage, son cou et le haut de son torse -on oublie pas les oreilles !- avant de tendre les mains à l'aveugle pour retrouver la pomme de douche.</p><p>Bien, rinçage, deuxième shampoing. Si on lui avait dit qu'il aurait tout le temps du monde pour se faire propre avant un marathon du sexe impromptue, il aurait … ouais, il n'aurait peut-être pas rigolé, parce que, bon, il est un adolescent avec des hormones, d'accord, mais il a en fait vécut suffisamment d'expériences depuis que sa vie a basculé vers le surnaturel pour savoir que des situations comme celles-ci ne sont pas vraiment à prendre à la légère. Est-ce que ça va lui faire perdre la tête ? Est-ce qu'il peut <em>s'en sortir seul </em>ou va-t-il avoir besoin d'aide ? Presque sans y penser, il imagine des mains sur son corps, fortes et fermes dans leurs prises sur ses hanches, caressantes sur sa peau, et une langue léchant son cou pendant que des doigts se referment sur sa b-</p><p>Oh mon dieu, il doit se calmer.</p><p>Lavage de visage, rinçage. Il décide de laver le reste de son corps également, même s’il a pris sa douche plus tôt dans la journée, et sursaute quand il frôle sa bite. Il est dur. Maintenant qu'il y pense, la sensation de chaleur est devenue plus supportable, presque normale, mais se concentre tout de même dans son aine. Il se lave cliniquement, pas question de se branler comme à son habitude dans la sécurité de sa salle de bain alors que deux loups-garous pourraient l'entendre.</p><p>Être nu devant la personne qu'il convoite depuis un moment passe encore parce que Peter a respecté son intimité malgré la situation et qu'ils se sont même déjà retrouvés en sous-vêtements face à face quand ils ont effectué une cérémonie nécessitant de peindre des runes sur le plus de peau disponible. Ça avait été de longues heures éprouvantes, principalement passées à éviter de reluquer avec indiscrétion le magnifique corps sous ses yeux. Il n’avait pas vraiment eu le choix de toute façon puisque c’est lui qui avait tracé les runes de Peter. Il en garde tout de même un bon souvenir. Sa banque de fantasme est aussi, bien plus réaliste maintenant.</p><p>Mais il faut savoir garder certaines limites, donc pas d'orgasme tant qu'il n’est pas seul. S’il peut être laissé seul, déjà. Est-ce qu'il va se faire un marathon du sexe <em>tout seul </em>? La loose. Mais il n’a toujours personne dans sa vie et il n'a pas vraiment envie d'aller ramasser un inconnu pour lui sauter dessus, encore moins pour sa première expérience. Peut-être que Peter voudra le surveiller ? Peut-être même qu'il aidera ? Stiles aurait bien aimé voir les yeux du loup descendre sur son corps, un peu plus tôt, au lieu de rester en terrain neutre. Ses mains auraient suivi, bien sûr. Peut-être sa bouche. Non, sa bouche l'aurait embrassé d'abord, consciencieusement, il n'avait eu que quelques bisous chaste jusqu'à maintenant alors il devait se rattraper. Peut-être qu'il pourrait descendre dans son cou, il savait que c'était particulier pour les loups-garous. Est-ce qu'il aimerait les morsures douces ?</p><p>Il revient à la réalité quand il sent le bout de son index effleurer son anus et pince les lèvres pour ne pas gémir sous la surprise, il est encore un peu lâche du temps qu’il a pris pour lui à sa dernière douche. Se lavant <em>cliniquement </em>à cet endroit aussi -ne rien laisser au hasard, ça lui servira qu'il doive sortir ses jouets ou pas- il se rince, lave la baignoire également, puis sort et se sèche rapidement pour enfiler les vêtements propres et légèrement grands pour lui, qu'il sort du sac de Peter. Les vêtements de Peter. Il essaye de ne pas voir les implications derrière l'acte de porter <em>les vêtements de Peter </em>en les enfilant, mais c’est dur. Ah, c’est dur. Comme lui. Ahem.</p><p>Il a souvent son propre sac de rechange dans sa jeep pour les soirs où il reste soit chez Peter, soit chez Derek et Laura pour les soirées de meutes, soit pour des occasions justement comme celle-là. Evidemment, c’est quand ça lui arrive, à lui, qu’ils ne viennent pas avec sa jeep. Où se trouve son sac.</p><p>Il n'y a pas de sous-vêtements dans le sac et il pense brièvement au fait que, oui, peut-être que Peter n'en porte pas non plus. Ça ne l'aide pas. Les chaussures sont à sa taille à une pointure près et le tee-shirt a un col en V profond -quelle surprise- qui irait très bien sur Peter, mais Stiles n’est pas aussi musclé que lui, bien qu’il se soit remplis depuis qu’ils s’entraînent tous ensemble, et le haut montre ainsi beaucoup de son torse, le faisant se sentir exposé et vulnérable. Ils font la même taille alors le pantalon ne traîne pas par terre, mais il est plus mince que Peter donc il glisse un peu sur ses hanches.  C’est sa furieuse érection qui l’empêche de descendre trop bas. Ce doit être une plaisanterie. Il ne sait pas trop comment réagir face à sa bite le sauvant de la nudité.</p><p>Il sèche ses cheveux avec la serviette, les ébouriffant comme si toute une famille d'oiseaux y avaient fait leur nid, et se regarde dans le miroir. Ses pupilles sont dilatées, une rougeur s'étend sur ses joues et son cou, il a l'air… Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi excité de sa vie. Il n'essaye même pas de faire quoi que ce soit pour ses cheveux et ramasse le sac qui contient ses affaires sales de … <em>pollens </em>. Parce que c'est tombé sur lui, évidemment. Se tortillant pour remettre sa queue dans une position moins désagréable contre la braguette, il sort de la pièce, traverse le couloir et constate que les corps ne sont plus là, déjà déplacés sur le plateau du pick-up. Bien pratique pour toutes sortes de situations. Comme le transport de plusieurs cadavres. Eh. Après la maladroite affaire de la famille de Wendigo, la meute a jugé bon d’investir dans du matériel approprié pour faire face aux créatures surnaturelles qui leurs posent régulièrement problème, attirées par le Nemeton. <em>Heureusement </em>, toutes ne sont pas un problème, autrement ils n'en finiraient plus.</p><p>La cuisine est propre, plus de bocaux, plus de poudre, plus de sachets à malédictions -Peter lui a déjà appris à différencier les actifs des dormants et à les désactiver si besoin, il devra les traiter quand... Enfin, quand cette histoire de sexe sera réglée. Est-ce qu'un seul orgasme suffira ou est-ce qu'il va devoir les enchaîner ? Peut-être que l'attelle de poignet, qu'il a porté il y a quelques années quand il est tombé dessus en grimpant un arbre, se trouve toujours dans la pharmacie, il a l'impression que ce sera nécessaire de reposer sa main… Parce que son érection ne descend pas et il a vraiment envie de baiser. Beaucoup. Seigneur, il doit sentir le désir à plein nez. Bon, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il est excité dans la même pièce qu'un loup-garou, vraiment, et c’est même loin d’être la dernière alors ce n’est pas si terrible. Il peut faire face.</p><p>La porte d'entrée est ouverte et il voit Derek sur le point de monter en voiture, regardant son oncle avec une sorte d'inquiétude. C'est un peu réconfortant de voir que c'est pour lui, sans doute, mais un peu mortifiant de se demander s'il est au courant de ce qui se passe. Est-ce qu’il a entendu Peter parler du pollen ?</p><p>Peter soupire en face de lui. « Il ira bien, je te le promets. Ce n’est pas mortel, mais je sais qu’il ne voudra sans doute pas que quelqu'un d’autre le voit dans cet état quand les effets se déclencheront. Encore moins son père, » précise-t-il dans une légère grimace. « J’espère juste que ça se dissipera rapidement. »</p><p>Seigneur, son père ne rentre pas avant des heures de son travail. Stiles passe une main dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffe un peu plus en grimaçant également, il ne veut pas que ça dure aussi longtemps si c'est ce qu'implique Peter et comme il le dit, Stiles ne veut même pas que son père le sache. Ni qui que ce soit d’autre que Peter. Puisqu’il sait déjà, voyez.</p><p>Il perd sa concentration lorsque le vent frais se lève et qu'il frissonne alors que ses poils se dressent. Oh mon dieu, ses mamelons se durcissent également et ils deviennent plus sensibles alors qu'il prend conscience du tissu qui les frôle à chacun de ses frissons. Il croise ses bras et presse ses biceps contre ses tétons pour arrêter les frottements.</p><p>Stiles sursaute légèrement quand Derek reprend la parole en lui jetant un coup d'œil alors qu'il stagne devant la porte d'entrée. « Très bien, je passerai au poste un peu plus tard» soupire Derek en montant finalement sur le siège de la voiture. « Et je m'occupe des corps, mais la prochaine fois c’est toi qui gère. »</p><p>Sur cette menace prononcée d'un air très convaincant et grognon, il claque la portière et démarre.</p><p>« Tu n’apprendras jamais à te débarrasser des morts si tu me refile le boulot à la moindre occasion, » lance Peter d'un ton badin en s'écartant du chemin.</p><p>« Je sais déjà comment on fait, c’est toi qui te débarrasse de la tâche à la moindre occasion. » Et il semble plutôt mécontent à ce sujet.</p><p>« C’est à ça que servent les apprentis ! » Peter n’attend pas de réponse pour se détourner en ignorant son neveu et Stiles se doute qu’il y a quelques grognements ressemblant à des insultes alors que la voiture s’éloigne, mais il ne les entend pas. Contrairement à Peter, qui sourit comme si son but dans la vie était de faire chier son entourage, ce qui est très certainement le cas.</p><p>Il se dirige vers Stiles, qui se dandine inconfortablement d'un pied à l'autre et commence carrément à trembler avec la brise glacée de la nuit ; et enlève sa veste pour la tendre au garçon, qui l'enfile et la ferme immédiatement. Stiles se retient à peine de sentir l’odeur plus prononcée dessus que sur ses vêtements et qui contribue actuellement à alimenter son excitation, il a toujours pensé que Peter sentait vraiment bon.</p><p>Comme ils n’ont pas débarqués en défonçant la porte puisqu’il sait, maintenant, comment ouvrir une porte avec son étincelle sans faire de bruit -ça lui sauve tellement souvent la vie quand il s'enferme dehors avec les clés à l'intérieur…- Peter ferme juste la porte et laisse Stiles verrouiller la maison avant de se diriger vers sa voiture qu’il a également rapprochée. Ça aurait été assez bête d’avertir les sorcières de leur présence avec le moteur parce qu'il ne peut pas encore maintenir deux véhicules muets sous son sortilège de silence. Les mots-clés étant<em> pas encore</em>.</p><p>Dans l’intimité de la nuit, Stiles jette un coup d’œil à l'homme en marchant à ses côtés sur ses jambes un peu fébriles, plonge les mains dans les poches de la veste un peu grande pour lui au niveau des épaules. Elle est chaude, réchauffée par la peau de Peter et cela fait des merveilles pour ses tremblements.</p><p>Ne pas avoir à se tenir debout et à faire attention à son équilibre une fois qu'il s'assoit sur le siège passager le soulage grandement. Les quelques minutes qu'ils leurs faut pour quitter le chemin de terre bordé d'arbres menant à la location perdue au milieu d'une partie de la réserve -très charmante soit dit en passant, il gardera l'adresse en mémoire- se passent dans un silence agité qu'il n'ose pas briser. Peter le laisse tranquille en attendant le déluge de questions qui peut potentiellement démarrer d'un instant à l'autre, le loup sait très bien que s'il n'est pas prêt à se lancer dans la conversation, il pourrait juste perdre sa concentration et décrocher.</p><p>Mais il a besoin d'informations, il a besoin de savoir dans quoi il saute sans filet de sécurité. Il attend que Peter rejoigne la route principale de la forêt pour rejoindre la ville avant de se secouer mentalement. Il se racle la gorge, avale sa salive et prend une inspiration avant de se lancer, il a besoin de courage pour surmonter sa mortification.</p><p>« Alors, ça va vraiment empirer ? Parce que j’ai pas trop envie de me retrouver à réclamer comme une chienne en chaleur. » En vérité, il est assez inquiet à ce sujet, il ne veut perdre ni la tête, ni sa capacité à dire non.</p><p>« Non, tu ne vas pas perdre tout sens commun et être forcé de te taper tout ce qui bouge.</p><p>« Bien, c'est bien. Vraiment bien. Ça va durer combien de temps ? Je vais avoir d'autres symptômes ? Et à quoi ça sert ce truc, franchement ?! » Il abaisse ses mains sur ses genoux quand il se rend compte qu'il les agite en parlant et regarde Peter dans l'obscurité de la voiture. Ils sont en plein milieu de la nuit et sont pratiquement sortis de la zone de forêt, mais il ne voit pas grand-chose dans l'habitacle.</p><p>« C'est parfois utilisé quand la puissance du sortilège dépend de l'énergie libérée par l'orgasme couplé, plus il y en a, plus c'est puissant. Parfois, certains surnaturels s'en servent quand ils ont des problèmes pour concevoir. Malheureusement, je n'ai moi-même jamais expérimenté avec cet ingrédient, tout ce que j'en sais vient de ce que j'ai déjà observé dans le passé et de ce que j'en ai appris et- »</p><p>« Attends, tu as déjà assisté à un truc pareil ?! Genre, tu n’as quand même pas regardé des gens… en train de… »</p><p>Il aurait remué les sourcils de manière aguicheuse pour le taquiner s'il n'était pas trop occupé à couper court à des pensées qu'il ne vaut mieux pas explorer maintenant. Mais il fait tout de même une sorte de geste de la main pour englober la situation.</p><p>« Non Stiles. Je n'ai pas regardé ces gens "en train de". »</p><p>L'adolescent l'entend presque lever les yeux au ciel.</p><p>« J'ai juste assisté à la préparation de la cérémonie pour des amis de la meute il y a quelques années, le reste s'est déroulé dans l'intimité. La problématique ici étant que tu n'as pas choisis de pratiquer volontairement une cérémonie impliquant ce type de magie, mais tu vas quand même être obligé de baiser. Plusieurs fois. »</p><p>Les mots seuls dans la bouche de Peter auraient suffit à aider son érection à entrer en scène, mais elle est déjà là pour faire coucou. Ils ont maintenant atteint la ville pour lui permettre de voir le profil de son loup pendant qu’il est concentré sur la route et-</p><p>Un son étranglé, presque un gémissement, passe sa gorge. Mais quand est-ce qu'il a commencé à penser que Peter est son loup ?! Merde, il s'empêche généralement assez bien de se perdre dans ses espoirs, apparemment son attention est distraite par, vous savez, ses <em>hormones déchainées </em>.</p><p>C'est en voyant le regard que Peter lui lance -est-ce de l'envie ?- accompagné d'une ombre de sourire qu'il se rend compte du bruit qui a passé ses lèvres. Il écarquille les yeux et plaque ses deux mains sur sa bouche parce qu'une seule n'est pas suffisante pour le niveau de surprise qu'il ressent. Il inspire par le nez, profondément, regardant droit devant lui, et quand il se fait assez confiance pour que ça ne se reproduise pas, il baisse ses mains pour les poser sagement sur ses genoux. Parce que les genoux ne sont <em>pas </em>des zones sensibles, pas comme ses cuisses si son loup voulait bien faire glisser ses doigts dessus pour les écarter et lécher-</p><p>Putain.</p><p>Il tape sa tête contre l’appui, juste une fois. « Merde, c’est gênant, heureusement que les autres ne sont pas avec nous, sinon j’en entendrai parler pendant des lustres, » se plaint-il en serrant les cuisses pour conjurer son imagination. Il se rend compte, un peu horrifié, que sa queue commence à couler de désir. Est-ce que Peter est capable de sentir ça ? Il n'est pas sûr de vouloir le savoir.</p><p>Est-ce que sa banque à fantasme va se déchaîner ? Parce qu'il a des choses vraiment chaudes en réserve et s'il se met à y penser assis à côté de son… de Peter, il va devoir commencer à chercher un endroit pour s'enterrer vivant et mourir de honte. C'est déjà impossible que Peter ne remarque pas toutes les réactions que son traître de corps produit. Impossible qu'il ne le sente pas alors qu'ils sont enfermés dans un espace aussi restreint. </p><p>« C'est pour ça que Derek est vite partie s'occuper du sale boulot, » assure Peter en souriant un peu plus franchement.</p><p>« Tu lui as dit ? » demande-t-il en grimaçant un peu.</p><p>Il préfère que son petit problème ne soit pas divulgué à plus de monde que nécessaire. C'est tout de même un peu gênant. Il a hâte de passer à la partie "hey, tu te souviens quand…" pour pouvoir en rire.</p><p>« Non, j'ai pensé que tu ne voudrais pas en informer qui que ce soit d'autres. »</p><p>« Ouais, eh bien, oui c'est le cas, merci, » affirme-t-il en baissant les yeux sur ses mains dont les doigts tapotent inconsciemment. « Alors tu me ramène à la maison et je me prépare pour une bonne nuit solo ? » Ajoute-t-il en essayant d'en plaisanter, mais il est assez résigné. </p><p>« Non. » Ça sonne un peu hésitant et ce n'était définitivement pas le chemin pour rentrer chez lui.</p><p>Il fronce les sourcils et regarde son… Peter. Il connaît ce quartier, ce n’est pas justement loin de chez Peter. Est-ce qu'il comprend où cela va ou est-ce qu'il se fait de faux espoirs ?</p><p>« Tu es distrait, Stiles, » dit-il d'un ton indulgent, mais tendu. « J'ai parlé d'orgasmes couplés, la masturbation solitaire ne suffira pas à t'en débarrasser et l'énergie qui cherchera un exutoire et qui ne l'obtiendra pas finira par t'épuiser et te tuer. Ce n'est pas juste du Pollen sexuel, vu ce que j’ai trouvé d’autre dans la cuisine en nettoyant, et surtout le marque-page dans leur livre de référence, il avait déjà été traité pour leur rituel quand elle te l’a lancé dessus. Ça n'acceptera pas autre chose que ce pour quoi il a été préparé. »</p><p>Merde. Elles se préparaient à une orgie ou quoi ?!</p><p>« Huh… mais je… je n'ai personne pour faire ça, je ne suis pas…, » bafouille Stiles. « Je n'ai même jamais… » Il ne termine pas sa phrase et plaque sa langue contre ses dents avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.</p><p>Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il essaye de ne pas apaiser sa honte en se cachant parce que ça ne marcherait pas. Eh bien, il pourrait toujours essayer. </p><p>Sa respiration est devenue tremblante et il se permet quelques tortillements parce que sa putain de bite est toujours dure, et si humide de pré-sperme maintenant qu'il sent son jean en être imprégné parce qu'il n’a pas de sous-vêtements, et il est mal à l'aise. Peter ne dit rien pendant qu’il se reprend.</p><p>« Ok, alors tu as une solution ? Un remède magique ? Il a été préparé pour leur rituel, bien, on doit pouvoir l'inverser pour m'éviter d'avoir à draguer misérablement quelqu'un pour baiser ! »</p><p>« Non, c'est impossible ou alors c'est une procédure que je ne connais pas. Je te promets que si je savais comment faire autrement, je le ferais. » Et Stiles le croit, Peter a beau se moquer de toutes sortes de choses, il sait qu’il ne laissera jamais rien de grave lui arriver. « Je n'ai pas de remède magique, mais j'ai … une proposition pour toi. »</p><p>Son l… Décidément. Peter ne le regarde pas, ses yeux sont braqués sur la route et sur les obstacles qui pourraient survenir alors qu'il ralen-</p><p>Ah, mais ils sont arrivés, Peter est en fait arrêté devant le portail du parking de sa résidence et il ne l'a même pas remarqué. Il ne dit rien et le regarde tourner la tête vers lui.</p><p>« Je comptais attendre que tu sois majeur pour te proposer une cour officielle selon la tradition lycanthrope, mais la situation exige quelques changements dans mes plans. À moins que tu ne sois pas intéressé, auquel cas, dis-moi chez qui je peux te déposer pour t'aider à traverser ça parce que je ne peux pas te laisser seul. »</p><p>Stiles le regarde bouche-bée. Quoi ? Peter est intéressé ? Par lui, le gamin spastique et maladroit, lui qui trébuche sur ses propres pieds quand il n'y a visiblement <em>aucun </em>obstacle pour se mettre sur son chemin, qui se fait avoir par des marches imaginaires dans les escaliers, <em>lui </em>tout maigre et pâle ? Personne n'a jamais l'air de s'intéresser à lui, et même lorsque c'est le cas, son hyperactivité et sa personnalité ont tendance à repousser les gens. Mais Peter a même l'air réticent à le laisser entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre. Il est vrai qu'ils se sont presque tout de suite bien entendus.</p><p>Et Stiles est surtout sans voix depuis trop longtemps, les yeux dans les yeux avec son l… merde ! Avec son loup. Voilà. Il est au paradis.</p><p>« Je ne le suis pas. » Et il voit l'air déçu sur son beau visage, la contraction sur ses lèvres qui appellent les siennes, entourées d'une barbe soignée. Mmmh.</p><p>Il ne se rend compte qu'après avoir parlé des interprétations possibles de sa réponse. Pas bon, il est complètement à côté de la plaque et ça lui fait presque mal physiquement de voir Peter penser qu'il est rejeté. Il se précipite pour sortir la suite.</p><p>« Mineur ! Je ne suis pas mineur, j'ai redoublé une année à cause de mon TDAH. Je suis totalement majeur et totalement, totalement intéressé. Je veux dire, ouais je suis…, » s'égare-t-il en se raclant la gorge puis se mouillant les lèvres. « Ouais. »</p><p>Il laisse échapper un souffle tremblant et échange un sourire mi-amusé, mi-plein d'espoir avec le plus âgé, qui hoche la tête, l'air franchement soulagé et détendu. Étant donné qu'il pensait proposer à un mineur de baiser, c'est plutôt compréhensible.</p><p>« Bien, » dit-il simplement en manœuvrant pour se garer rapidement sur sa place privée. « Alors allons-y avant que tu ne bascule du mauvais côté de tout ça, » conclut-il en sortant de la voiture pour faire le tour et le rejoindre.</p><p>Stiles ne veut vraiment pas savoir ce que serait le mauvais côté de tout ça. Il se jette sur la poignée de la porte et lutte pour l'ouvrir dans son empressement, trébuche en sortant et frissonne violemment quand Peter, visiblement amusé par son empressement, pose une main sur sa nuque pour le stabiliser et le guider vers l'ascenseur.</p><p>Il réalise que c'est le premier contact étranger depuis qu'il s'est fait asperger et c'est plutôt intense. Sa peau est comme chatouilleuse là où il le tient comme un chaton, mais pas tout à fait, il se sent fébrile et a l'impression que seul Peter peut le maintenir debout alors qu'ils entrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Le silence est assourdissant, même entrecoupé des bruits de la machinerie quand la cabine se met en marche.</p><p>Les sensations s'exacerbent alors qu'ils sont presque arrivés, un peu comme lorsqu'une envie pressante devient insupportable juste devant la porte d'entrée. C'est comme si le Pollen pouvait sentir que l'attente est bientôt finie.</p><p>Il tremble et se sent brumeux, sa respiration est rapide, depuis un moment déjà, et tremblante alors qu'il regarde le profil de Peter en se léchant les lèvres. Il avale sa salive, ses doigts jouent avec le bord des manches de la veste qu'il porte et qui sent délicieusement bon. Il est nerveux.</p><p>Ça lui tombe dessus si soudainement, il se demande s'il n'est pas tout simplement en train de rêver. Ouais, la sorcière l'a en fait assommée et il doit être étendu sur le carrelage de la cuisine à l'heure actuelle. Il espère au moins ne pas bander dans la vraie vie, ça pourrait être assez bizarre. Hilarant, mais bizarre.</p><p>Son visage se retrouve maintenu contre un torse ferme, un baiser est pressé sur ses cheveux. Seigneur, c'est si bon. Son loup. Quitte à y être, autant plonger totalement. Le col en V profond est parfait pour qu'il frotte son front et son nez, puis sa joue sur la peau chaude, ses bras se faufilent sous le tissu pour toucher sans contrainte le dos de Peter dans un semblant d'étreinte. Il doit probablement entendre son cœur battre d’anticipation.</p><p>« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper de toi, » murmure Peter de sa voix rauque et son souffle chaud contre ses cheveux lui envoie des frissons.</p><p>Il se laisse fondre et céder à la confession, la tension qui l'habite depuis la confrontation se dissipe enfin parce qu'il sait qu'il peut lui faire confiance. Bien sûr que Peter prendra soin de lui, il l’a toujours fait. Il veille sur lui depuis le début, le gardant même à dîner assez régulièrement après la pratique quand son père travaille. Il s’est adapté à son TDAH pour faciliter sa formation et fait attention à son niveau d'attention quand il lui parle. Il ne le laisse jamais conduire quand il est trop épuisé pour jongler entre ses cours et ses devoirs <em>et </em>son apprentissage pour être émissaire en plus de sa pratique magique. C’est dans le lit de Peter qu’il dort dans ces cas-là, il insiste toujours pour prendre le canapé, mais le loup s’entête à lui laisser le lit. Stiles abandonne et obéit uniquement parce que cette issue lui convient parfaitement, bien sûr. Maintenant, il comprend pourquoi cela ne le dérangeait vraiment pas d’avoir l’odeur de Stiles dans ses draps.</p><p>Quand ils sortent enfin de l'ascenseur, il émet un son de soulagement, de joie, et Peter ne le lâche jamais, le gardant pressé contre son côté alors qu'il ouvre la porte. Heureusement parce que sans aucun soutien, il trébucherai sur ces jambes tremblantes comme un agneau nouveau-né. Maintenant qu’ils sont en sécurité dans l’appartement de l’homme, Stiles ne peut plus attendre. Il le pousse fermement à l'intérieur et lui quémande silencieusement un baiser en claquant la porte du pied. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir faire.</p><p>La deuxième main de Peter, celle qui ne le tient pas déjà, jette les clés dans un coin et se tend pour s'enrouler durement sur le côté et à l'arrière du crâne de Stiles, le rapprochant et le tenant fermement. Il ferme les yeux quand leurs lèvres se touchent et ses genoux tremblants l'auraient laissé tomber si Peter ne l'avait pas maintenu contre lui en glissant sa paume dans le bas de son dos. Pendant un instant, cela reste chaste et cela le fait geindre avant qu'il ne puisse penser à se retenir ; et puis c'est passionné, il entrouvre les lèvres, incitant Peter à prendre les choses en main et le laisse insérer sa langue dans sa bouche. Sa bite pleure presque de satisfaction.</p><p>Stiles essaie de suivre l’autre homme, mais il est trop inexpérimenté pour faire quoi que ce soit d’autre qu'apprendre en imitant.</p><p>Il a chaud, vraiment, et c'est bon, vraiment, c'est ce qu'il veut depuis toujours, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Sans arrêter de l'embrasser, il jette maladroitement ses chaussures dans l’entrée et Peter enlève les siennes puis lui retire sa veste. Stiles le tire en arrière avec lui par le tee-shirt pour essayer de se diriger vers la chambre et rencontre un mur en trébuchant sur le chemin, se retrouvant brusquement collé entre la surface dure et le corps du loup qui l'empêche de s'étaler. Il se frotte un peu, appréciant le poids qui pèse contre lui, la dureté qu'il sent fort contre la sienne. Son cœur bat à tout rompre quand Peter l'attrape par les cuisses, et le soulève facilement.</p><p>« Putain, c'est trop chaud, » gémit Stiles en s'enroulant autour de lui alors qu'il jette la tête en arrière pour respirer frénétiquement. C’est certainement la meilleure solution pour qu'ils arrivent au lit en un seul morceau.</p><p>Il gémit alors que des dents s'attaquent doucement à sa gorge exposée et remarque à peine qu'ils arrivent à la chambre. Peter l'assois sur le bord du couvre-lit moelleux et le pousse vers l'arrière d'une main sur son sternum, posant lui-même un genou sur le matelas entre ses jambes écartées. Il se laisse faire, non pas que ça le dérange.</p><p>« Ça fait tellement longtemps que je veux ça, » s'émerveille Stiles en le regardant.</p><p>Peter attrape le haut qu'il porte par l'arrière du col et le passe par-dessus sa tête pour s'en débarrasser et le lancer quelque part dans la pièce. Stiles peut ainsi lorgner à loisirs les biceps musclés et les abdos qui se dévoilent. Il sait que Peter n'exagère même pas sur la gonflette, tout ce qu'il voit est le résultat des entraînements que le plus âgé leurs fait suivre et qu'il suit lui-même pour qu'ils sachent tous se défendre. Et putain, qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy. Stiles lui-même remplit un peu plus ses vêtements qu'avant toute cette histoire -quand vous devez savoir courir pour votre vie, vous n'avez pas le choix-, mais il est loin d'être aussi défini. Il est plus un coureur qu'un combattant.</p><p>« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est réciproque, » lui assure Peter avant de plonger à nouveau sur sa bouche pour le ravager.</p><p>L'adolescent se tortille pour remonter l’ourlet de son propre tee-shirt, le plus âgé en profite pour glisser sa main le long de son ventre, caressant sensuellement la peau pâle, et le lui enlève pour le contempler avec appréciation.</p><p>Il le surplombe alors de sa hauteur et, posé sur ses coudes, Stiles le regarde en papillonnant ses yeux écarquillés, retenant à peine un sourire incrédule. Il ne l'a jamais remarqué, n'a jamais voulu <em>espérer </em>, mais il y a du désir dans les regards que Peter dirige vers lui et ça a toujours été là. Il se sent voulu et c’est une sensation délicieuse. Effectivement, il n'imaginait pas à quel point c'est réciproque. Peut-être que Peter a été particulièrement doué pour le cacher.</p><p>Ce dernier se tient debout alors qu'il déboutonne son pantalon et-</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Il ne porte pas de sous-vêtements, comme l’adolescent l'a supposé plus tôt, et il peut voir les boucles de poils bruns sortir du jean tendus sur ses hanches, qu'il laisse tomber sur ses cuisses musclés -de toutes façons, tout est musclés chez lui, même ses avant-bras. Il se mordille la lèvre et ne peut rien faire d'autre que rester allongé et regarder alors que les étendues de peaux lui sont révélées, car maintenant il n’est plus obligé de jeter des coups d’œil furtifs, il a le droit de regarder.</p><p>Le loup, son loup, s’approche, descend soigneusement la braguette du pantalon de l'adolescent et l'enlève enfin. Mmh, sa bite se tord avec intérêt alors qu’il regarde Peter dans son ensemble, elle est très soulagée d'être débarrassée de la braguette contre laquelle elle était pressée. Lui, est très content de voir celle de Peter, lourde, dure et entourée de boucles sombres. Même ses couilles sont jolies, grandes et rondes et Stiles veut les lécher. Étant donné sa position allongée, il n'est pas assez près pour voir si elles sont parsemées de poils comme il le suppose. Il faudrait qu'il les ait juste sous le nez pour bien s'en rendre compte. Maintenant.</p><p>C'est à ce moment, loin de Peter et de la chaleur de son corps depuis apparemment trop longtemps pour cette saloperie de poudre, que le vertige se manifeste à nouveau. Pas bon, mais il est allongé sur le lit et pas debout, et ça c’est vraiment une bonne chose. Il n’a vraiment pas besoin d’aller tester le niveau de confort du sol en tombant de toute sa hauteur.</p><p>Les sensations sur sa peau sont à nouveau exacerbées et il se rend compte à quel point cela s'était calmé. Il est reconnaissant que le loup soit si à cheval sur la qualité de ce qu'il achète et qu'il n'ait que du linge de lit aussi doux, il n'est pas sûr qu'il aurait pu supporter des draps rugueux contre son petit cul actuellement très sensible.</p><p>Il cligne plusieurs fois des paupières, les yeux dans le vague et ne focalise pas très bien pendant quelques secondes alors que sa vision est assombrie sur les bords. Peter voit tout de suite le problème et s'installe bien au milieu du lit, malmenant Stiles gentiment pour qu’il se retrouve à califourchon sur le bassin du loup, les mains posées sagement sur les épaules musclées à sa portée. Il est un peu amorphe alors qu'il se laisse manipuler, mais son malaise passe. Peau contre peau exigée, compris.</p><p>Il est allongé sur l'homme les jambes écartées, et bien pressé tout contre son torse, la tête cachée dans son cou et il n'y a plus aucun obstacle entre eux. Stiles prend le temps de se recentrer, accroché à Peter comme un homme qui serait perdu en mer s'accrocherai à sa bouée. Il inspire son parfum et presse ses lèvres contre sa peau rugueuse de barbe sans vraiment l'embrasser ; puis plus bas, au niveau de son épaule, quand le picotement des poils durs et courts sur sa chair sensible le fait frémir jusqu'aux orteils.</p><p>C'est presque trop alors qu'il quitte la sécurité de sa position pour l'embrasser. La pression de leurs aines l'une contre l'autre le fait presque trembler d'anticipation. Le frottement que cela engendre sur sa queue le fait gémir avant qu'il ne pince les lèvres pour se taire. Toute cette situation lui paraît si étrange qu’il a l’impression de rêver. Il se tient là où il veut être depuis si longtemps, nu et sur le point de partager joyeusement des orgasmes avec Peter. Parce que Peter est intéressé. Par lui. Waow.</p><p>Il place une main sur chacune de ses fesses pour le faire ruer contre lui et Stiles ne peut pas s'en empêcher, il gémit à nouveau alors que Peter lui lèche la bouche.</p><p>« Ne te retiens pas, tu dois jouir tout de suite. Tu trembles de besoin, ce n'est pas bon d'attendre, » marmonne-t-il en partageant son souffle.</p><p>Les frissons qui le parcourent sont, en effet, plus dû au pollen qu'à la nervosité à ce stade. Le garçon hoche la tête frénétiquement et frotte son nez et ses lèvres contre le cou puissant et le côté de la tête de l’homme sous lui, comme un chaton affectueux. Peter lui touche la tête dans un geste caressant et l'oriente pour que la bouche de Stiles soit placée à l'intersection de son épaule et de son cou. L'adolescent prend cela comme une demande, presque comme une permission et lèche délicatement la peau douce à sa portée puis entreprend de sucer pour laisser une marque et occuper sa bouche.</p><p>Guidé dans ses mouvements par les grandes mains qui sont toujours sur ses fesses, il obéit et se balance timidement contre la bite lancinante de Peter et tout est si intense alors que des louanges sont chuchotées à son oreille, un souffle chaud contre sa peau. N’ayant jamais connu autre chose que sa propre main, le contact d’une peau étrangère contre lui comme ça est un pur bonheur. Il sait ce qu'il aime pour pouvoir venir vite en se frottant, mais c'est la première fois qu'il se frotte sur <em>quelqu'un </em>et c'est intimidant. Cependant, il prend rapidement confiance.</p><p>La peau du loup sur ses lèvres est chaude et humide sous sa langue et les légers bruits que Peter fait près de son oreille sont semblables à de délicieux soupirs de plaisir. Il ne fait lui-même pas vraiment attention à tout ce qui sort de sa bouche. Stiles est assez désespéré et ne sait pas quoi faire de ces mains qu'il passe alternativement sur les épaules tendues et toutes étendues de peau qu'il peut caresser. Il essaie d'attraper à pleine main les cheveux de l'homme, mais ils sont trop courts pour avoir une vraie prise, il se rabat juste à côté sur le couvre-lit et c'est lorsqu'il parvient à un rythme qui lui convient que Peter le déplace un instant, le décalant légèrement pour que sa queue soit presque pressée contre l'os de la hanche du loup.</p><p>L'homme perd une partie du frottement et se concentre sur le plaisir de Stiles étendu sur lui, perdu dans l'intensité du moment. Une des mains de Peter lâche une fesse après l'avoir serré brièvement, remonte le long de son dos en déclenchant des frissons incontrôlables, pour s'arrêter sur sa nuque, qu'il expose, et il pose ses dents contre sa gorge.</p><p>Ses mouvements deviennent erratiques tandis qu'il voit du blanc derrière ses paupières quand il arrive, des dents contre sa peau, une pression constante sur sa nuque et son bassin pour l’empêcher de dériver, et c'est parfait. Il soupire de soulagement, respire définitivement plus fort, mais pas forcément plus vite. Il a été rapide comme il sait le faire, se connaît parfaitement pour jouir en un temps record et il n'a pas été assez énergique pour se fatiguer.</p><p>Il se sent mieux. Cependant, il n'est pas aussi satisfait qu'habituellement après un orgasme et son érection est toujours là, elle n'a même pas ramollie un peu. C'est si étrange que ça l'empêche de profiter de sa rémanence. Consterné, il lève la tête et croise le regard de l'homme sur lequel il vient de jouir en chevauchant son bassin, une petite flaque de sperme entre leurs ventres.</p><p>Ses beaux yeux bleus le regardent déjà et alors qu'il caresse du pouce sa hanche osseuse, Peter semble satisfait de lui-même. Il n'est même pas venu, se rend compte Stiles. Il inspire pour parler quand Peter l'interrompt.</p><p>« Les bruits que tu fais, mon parfait garçon, tu es magnifique. » Sur ces mots, il presse des baisers sur le coin de sa bouche encore ouverte.</p><p>Stiles est un peu choqué, autant par la voix rauque de désirs que par les compliments, ce n'est certainement pas quelque chose qu'il a l'habitude d'entendre. La chaleur qu'il ressent dans son visage lui indique qu'il est en train de rougir et il sait que cela se propage jusqu'à son cou. Eh bien, il pourrait peut-être être moins gêné par ce qui sort de sa bouche si ça lui plaît.</p><p>Peter insère sa langue entre ses lèvres entrouvertes en adoucissant sa prise où il le tient par la nuque, où repose toujours sa main ; et le baiser le distrait un instant, mais il se reprend vite et se recule un peu pour regarder leurs bites, bien au garde à vous toutes les deux et un peu humides de sperme. Il fronce les sourcils puis regarde Peter avec un sourire incertain.</p><p>« Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de fois je pourrais venir pour satisfaire le sortilège et tu as dit qu’il fallait des orgasmes couplés, ce n’était peut-être pas une bonne idée d’en gâcher un comme ça, » réfléchit-il. « Même si j’ai vraiment aimé ! » se reprend-il. Il ne veut pas que sa remarque soit prise pour des regrets. Il n’en a pas. Pas du tout. Il en est même très loin.</p><p>La main sur sa nuque glisse dans ses cheveux et le côté de sa tête, le caressant avec affection. « Chéri, nous étions peau contre peau, ça compte aussi. Rien n'est gâché ici, » lui répond Peter avec un petit sourire satisfait.</p><p>« Oh. » Il essaie de ne pas faire la moue. C’est parfait parce qu’il ne guérit pas comme les loups-garous et que l’irritation face à trop de sexe pénétrant n’est pas quelques chose qu’il veut expérimenter. Ils vont pouvoir varier et essayer plein de choses. Et il a beaucoup d'imagination.</p><p>Ça veut aussi dire qu’il risque de passer à côté du plat principal s'ils peuvent le faire juste comme ça.</p><p>« Je sais que tu te sens déjà mieux, il te suffit de partager tes orgasmes avec quelqu'un, autant de fois qu'il le faudra. »</p><p>« Mais si ça fonctionne comme ça, ça veut dire que tu ne vas pas me baiser ? » Parce qu’il doit demander. Et qu'il est plein d'espoir. Il veut vraiment, vraiment essayer tout un tas de choses.</p><p>« Bien sûr que si. » Il voit un soupçon de croc entre ses lèvres ouvertes. « Et tout ce que tu me laisseras te faire sera dans l’unique but de te faire jouir. Dis-moi juste si je fais quelque chose qui ne te plaît pas. »</p><p>Il ne pense pas que Peter fera quoi que ce soit qui pourrait ne pas lui plaire, mais Stiles acquiesce tout de même en souriant d'une joue à l'autre, ravi et plus du tout déçu, et se replonge dans leur baiser. Il aime ça. Beaucoup. Et il saisit l'occasion alors que l'énergie maniaque qui le presse de jouir a refluée pour en profiter pleinement. Il n'y a pas d'urgence dans ces baisers-là, juste de la douceur et de l'apaisement.</p><p>« Tu n'es pas encore venu, » essai-t-il de dire contre ses lèvres quand il se souvient que c'est ce qu'il voulait dire plus tôt. Peter le coupe d’un baiser et mordille un peu. « Ce n'est pas à propos de moi, c'est à propos de toi. »</p><p>Il se recule un peu et le regarde dans les yeux pour essayer de faire passer son sentiment. « Je veux que tu te sentes bien aussi. Ce n'était pas bon pour toi ? » Il aimerait ne pas faire sonner ça comme un caprice, mais il n’est pas sûr de réussir. Après tout, c'était rapide.</p><p>« Au contraire, ça l'était un peu trop. On s'occupera de moi plus tard, » l’arrête Peter en les retournant. Puis il attrape un des tee-shirts qui a atterri sur le lit quand il a été lancé pour essuyer son ventre. Le tee-shirt finit à nouveau plus loin et la bouche de Peter s’applique à embrasser sa gorge délicatement, juste là où il a pincé avec ses dents précédemment. Il trouve ce petit endroit sous sa mâchoire où son pouls bat plus fort et prend le temps de sucer une marque avant de descendre sur sa clavicule et de recommencer. Stiles oublie ses protestations.</p><p>L’homme se fraye un chemin de baisers et de suçons le long du corps de l’adolescent, qui ressent le besoin de le tenir, de ne pas rester sans rien faire alors qu’il ne donne aucun plaisir en retour. Stiles amène une main aux cheveux courts à sa portée alors que la barbe soignée griffe délicieusement sa peau et enroule ses doigts dedans. Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire de l’autre et se sent inutilement timide tout à coup, donc il la laisse pendre sur son côté, les ongles grattant sur le tissu dans de légers spasmes lorsque Peter le surprend. Il se perd dans les sensations, mais trouve la force de relever sa tête pour voir Peter mordiller puis embrasser des endroits pas si aléatoires. C'est un schéma qui trace ses grains de beauté comme un jeu où il faut relier les points. Riant doucement à la réalisation, il sent l'homme sourire contre sa peau à sa réaction tandis qu’il plonge brièvement sa langue dans son nombril. Stiles halète quand il se rend compte qu'il est allé y chercher les quelques gouttes de sperme qui s'y sont perdues. Seigneur, il vient de le lécher. Et il recommence.</p><p>Merde, c'est chaud.</p><p>Il le regarde laper son ventre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit propre. C'est décidé, il ne quittera plus jamais la chambre de Peter. Non, il ne quittera plus jamais le <em>lit </em>de Peter. Voilà. Il va rester comme ça pour toujours.</p><p>Peter mordille un téton pour le sortir de ses pensées et le regarde, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, puis mordille son autre téton. Longtemps, alternant avec des léchouilles apaisantes pour reprendre le premier dans sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux rouges, durs et terriblement sensibles. Le loup inspire contre son bas-ventre -l'odeur de son sperme doit toujours être présente malgré le bain de langue auquel il a eu droit- et suce l’os de sa hanche pour laisser une marque, puis une autre sur l’intérieur de sa cuisse, caressant la peau fine avec ses dents, sa langue, ses lèvres. Il trouve un endroit sensible entre son ventre et sa hanche et les sensations qu'il lui arrache sont à mi-chemin entre le frisson de la caresse et le chatouillement.</p><p>Enfin, il lèche une large bande sur le dessous de sa bite, de la base au frein, le faisant haleter soudainement plus fort sous la sensation. L'air est brutalement froid sur sa chair humide. Peter enroule ses doigts autour et c'est la première fois qu'il la tient vraiment. C'est la première fois que quiconque à part lui la touche alors qu'il est en érection. C'est sa première fois et il la passe avec Peter qui le masturbe avec attention.</p><p>Il descend sa main sur ses testicules, les malaxe doucement, les lèche brièvement et caresse ce petit endroit, son périnée, juste derrière son sac, faisant gémir doucement le garçon sous son toucher. Sans arrêter ses attouchements, Peter fait glisser ses lèvres sur le bout de son gland dans un simulacre de baiser puis le lèche, lui et le reste du bout pour les mouiller de salive, et cela envoie des éclairs de plaisir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il prend la tête dans sa bouche et fait glisser immédiatement sa langue contre le frein, lui arrachant des aspirations brisées. Il n'a aucune expérience pour comparer, mais il a vraiment l'impression que Peter est doué pour les fellations.</p><p>« Peter, » laisse-t-il échapper dans un souffle tremblant en serrant fort la couverture entre ses mains.</p><p>L'homme accède à sa supplique et prend sa queue dans la chaleur de sa bouche, pressant le plat de sa langue contre la colonne de chair et protégeant ses dents pour ne pas le faire se crisper. Il fait quelques mouvements de va et vient, mais suce principalement la pointe humide de pré-sperme où c'est le plus intense pour lui -et cela s'entend quand il gémit. Il ne délaisse rien, suce la veine proéminente et lorsqu'il surprend Stiles en faisant ce truc avec sa langue qui tourbillonne sur le bout, il manque de resserrer brusquement ses cuisses autour de sa tête dans un tressaillement. Peter abandonne ses caresses sur et derrière ses testicules pour changer ses appuis et empoigner le haut de ses cuisses pour les presser sur le matelas, l'empêchant efficacement de les blesser tous les deux. Ça ne fait que l'exciter un peu plus. Il ne va pas durer très longtemps.</p><p>« Oh mon dieu, Peter, » il halète la bouche ouverte, fait de son mieux pour ne pas bouger comme semble le vouloir Peter, agrippe le tissu entre ses doigts et se lamente. Parce qu'il va de plus en plus loin à chaque fois qu'il le prend. Va-t-il vraiment...</p><p>Son souffle est tremblant quand il sort de sa bouche, devenant plus haletant à mesure qu’il expire et que Peter le prend dans sa gorge ; et se transforme en un gémissement étiré quand il sent le bout de son nez tout contre son pubis et que ses lèvres touchent le duvet doux de poils noirs à la base.</p><p>« Putain … » soupire-t-il. Peter se retire dans un son mouillé pour le branler tendrement et Stiles récupère quelques neurones. Merde, Peter va le détruire. Il doit absolument apprendre à faire ça.</p><p>Il relève la tête pour voir ses lèvres brillantes de salive et un peu rouges avant qu'il ne lèche ses couilles, stimulant directement toutes ses parties. Il n'y a que Peter pour avoir l'air aussi sexy et satisfait de lui-même avec une bite aussi proche de son visage. Il n'attend pas que Stiles reprenne vraiment ses esprits pour le reprendre en bouche et l'avaler passionnément, le plaquant à nouveau. Stiles essaye d'attraper une poignée de cheveux courts dans sa main, mais il n'a pas beaucoup de prise, agrippe toujours les draps de l'autre et ne peut plus vraiment se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit alors qu'il se fait aspirer l'âme par sa queue.</p><p>Il sent le bout de son gland passer la gorge de l'homme alors qu'il avale, une, deux, trois fois. Le resserrement le rend fou, tout autant que la pensée de Peter lui faisant une gorge profonde. Stiles ressent l'anticipation serrée familière, rendue plus nette par son orgasme précédent. C’est le doux touché sur son périnée qui l’envoie par-dessus bord en le faisant frissonner violemment.</p><p>Il aurait pensé pouvoir durer plus longtemps après son premier orgasme, mais non. Il adoucit sa langue et ses succions pour lui faire traverser le paradis et ainsi restreint dans ses mouvements, c'est son dos qui se cambre pour répondre aux sensations de <em>trop </em>. Il en tremble de plaisir, ses doigts agrippent la couverture, ses cheveux, n'importe quoi et c'est sans doute l'orgasme le plus puissant qu’il n’ait jamais eu jusqu'à présent.</p><p>Son cerveau s'est un peu éteint durant le processus et il ne sait pas combien de temps Peter le garde dans sa bouche comme s'il était une friandise en léchant les zones les moins sensibles pour éviter la sur-stimulation, mais c'est assez pour qu'il reprenne son souffle. Et cette fois il l'est, essoufflé, comme s'il avait couru un putain de marathon. C'est assez intense pour sa toute première fellation et il est plutôt content de faire ça avec Peter plutôt qu'avec quelqu'un d'aussi inexpérimenté que lui ou un inconnu.</p><p>Sa bouche est un peu sèche d'avoir haleté si longtemps, il essaie d'avaler sa salive quand Peter lui enlève sa bouche. L'air laisse une sensation de froid alors que la salive sèche sur son membre, après la chaleur humide de la bouche pécheresse qui l'a avalée. Il relève la tête et lance un sourire effronté en regardant l'homme entre ses jambes bien écartées, les genoux repliés pour soulager les muscles raides à l'arrière de ces genoux. Peter a posé le côté de sa tête sur sa cuisse et il respire sur son membre encore dur, ses yeux bleus pétillants de joie sont plongés dans les siens et il le tient toujours pour l'empêcher de bouger, mais bien moins solidement, comme s’il ne pouvait s’empêcher de l’étreindre d’une manière ou d’une autre.</p><p>« J'aurais jamais cru être aussi heureux qu'on me lance de la poussière dans les yeux, » dit-il quand il se fait assez confiance pour parler sans vaciller.</p><p>Le bref éclat de rire surpris qui échappe à Peter alors qu'il glousse aussi un peu est une chose dont il est fier, vraiment, c'est gratifiant de pouvoir lui faire produire ce genre de bruit. Il y travaille toujours très dur.</p><p>Peter embrasse la peau pâle plusieurs fois, sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse en caressant la deuxième d'une main légère, se redresse et s'éloigne pour se pencher au bord du lit et atteindre quelque chose par terre. </p><p>Stiles passe ses mains sur son visage et frotte ses cheveux en grognant alors qu'il s'étire et se cambre. Il revient à Peter pour le voir les yeux pleins de désirs pour lui, suivant sa langue quand il se lèche les lèvres. Qui lui tend une bouteille d'eau. Oh, maintenant qu'il l'a sous les yeux, il se rend compte qu'il est vraiment assoiffé. Cependant, il ne prend qu'une gorgée, juste histoire d'humidifier sa bouche, puis une deuxième avant de la lui rendre. Il ne voudrait pas être déconcentré par les bruits d'eau dans son estomac s'ils deviennent plus énergiques. Oui, c'est une chose qui lui est déjà arrivé, ce jour-là il était assez enthousiaste, ça l'a tellement surpris et perturbé qu'il en a rit aux éclats et en a perdu son érection. Non, vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qu'il faisait exactement, c'est déjà assez nul pour lui de savoir ce genre de chose. Il emportera cette connaissance dans sa tombe.</p><p>Peter la récupère, boit un peu lui-même avant de la reposer près de la tête de lit. Puis il s'agenouille et appuie contre l'entrée sèche exposée pour lui alors que l'adolescent l'observe. Il fait un bruit entre la surprise et la joie et le regarde avec un petit sourire en coin. Stiles sait qu'il est encore un peu lâche.</p><p>« Je me suis amusé ce matin, » avoue-t-il, un peu joueur. Impossible d'être timide maintenant, pas après ce qu'ils ont déjà fait et ce qui va suivre. Et il espère beaucoup de choses pour ce qui va suivre.</p><p>« C'est ce que je vois, mon garçon, » acquiesce-t-il de sa voix grave. Ses yeux flash de ce bleu si spécial alors qu'il sourit, entre la fierté et la satisfaction, et regarde la lèvre de Stiles se faire mordiller délicatement. « As-tu aussi pris soin de bien te laver ?»</p><p>Le garçon hoche la tête de haut en bas, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, sans relâcher sa lèvre, les coins de sa bouche se lèvent un peu. Peter remonte et la lui lèche jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ouvre pour l'embrasser à nouveau tendrement et sucer sa langue.</p><p>Puis il s'allonge sur le ventre entre ses jambes et attrape ses chevilles dans ses grandes mains pour les maintenir en place, bloquant une partie des mouvements que pourrait faire l'adolescent. Cela lui envoie une vague de chaleur dans tout le corps.</p><p>Merde, il aime vraiment être retenu.</p><p>Peter lèche une bande de son trou à ses couilles, coupant la respiration de l'adolescent quand il passe sur son périnée. Il recommence, puis se recule un peu et le relâche.</p><p>« Retourne-toi pour moi, chéri, » lui demande-t-il alors. Stiles s'empresse d'obéir et se met à plat ventre. Heureusement que Peter a suffisamment d’adresse pour éviter de se prendre un coup dans la manœuvre.</p><p>Peter l’attrape par le bassin et le relève comme s’il ne pesait rien pour le mettre à quatre pattes. Il fait un bruit surpris, mais ne proteste pas et se tient sur ses genoux. Toute cette expérience lui fait découvrir à quel point il aime se faire diriger. Rapidement, il sent la langue de Peter à nouveau sur lui, contre son anneau.</p><p>Il vacille en gémissant et se met sur ses coudes et ses avant-bras plutôt que sur ses mains pour avoir plus d’appui. La position le fait se pencher un peu et Peter l’agrippe d’une seule main pour garder l'appui de son autre bras sur le lit. Il lèche d'abord de haut en bas sur son anus et suce quelques instants avant d'introduire sa langue à l'intérieur, et Stiles combat légèrement le resserrement instinctif qu'il provoque, se force à se détendre de peur de lui faire mal. Ce serait franchement contre-productif et vraiment pas cool. Il ne sait même pas si c'est possible, ne sait pas ce que ça fait d'avoir sa langue à l'intérieur de quelqu'un, ne peut qu'imaginer. Encore une chose qu’il doit apprendre à faire. Il a hâte de pouvoir retourner toutes les attentions qu'il reçoit.</p><p>La barbe de Peter frotte un peu contre la peau fine et sensible de ses fesses et il est sûr qu’il sera rouge s’ils continuent comme ça trop longtemps. Il sent le muscle mouillé, mou mais solide contre ses parois et il se laisse emporter face aux nouvelles sensations. C'est incroyablement intime et pervers, mais c'est si bon. Il ne savait même pas que cela lui ferait tant de bien. Il connaît la pratique de l'anulingus, bien sûr, il a accès à internet, mais n'ayant jamais pu avoir quoi que ce soit de ressemblant, il n'avait en fait aucune idée que ce serait bon. Il est plutôt satisfait de lui-même pour toujours garder une hygiène irréprochable, principalement parce qu'il se touche vraiment souvent, surtout depuis qu'il a découvert les merveilles qu'il peut faire quand il arrive à toucher sa prostate. Cela permet de ne pas être embarrassé dans des situations… eh bien, exactement comme celle-ci, quand le sexe vous saute dessus. Littéralement sous forme de poudre. Ouais.</p><p>Une poussée particulièrement profonde et vigoureuse dans les mouvements de Peter lui arrache une sorte de miaulement quand ses parois sont si intimement touchées.</p><p>« Oh mon dieu, j’ai … j'ai tellement besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de plus, » laisse-t-il échapper dans un murmure désespéré alors que Peter fait un bruit qu’il interprète comme de l’approbation, mais c’est difficile à dire étant donné que sa langue est profondément enterrée dans son trou. Et que le cerveau de Stiles semble être en panne.</p><p>Alors que son loup éloigne son visage de lui, il essaie de se recentrer. Le manque de contact sur sa chaire lui permet de se calmer quelques instants pendant qu'il le regarde fouiller dans sa table de nuit. Ah oui, lubrifiant, ce sera utile.</p><p>Il gémit alors que Peter verse le gel directement sur son trou exposé, presse un doigt après l'autre à l’intérieur pour les mouiller convenablement puis les deux ensembles contre lui en les glissant facilement et Stiles est déjà tellement détendu qu’il ne se crispe même pas face à l’intrusion. Il l’étire un peu et s’assure de lubrifier correctement ses parois, en rajoute encore car ce n'est jamais trop, avant de pousser plus loin et de faire un mouvement de va et vient lent. Peter écarte un peu ses doigts sans stopper ses mouvements et Stiles le prend comme un chef. Il se concentre sur la sensation de pression exercée sur ses bords, le frottement que cela engendre, les mouvements lissés par le lubrifiant. Il ferme la bouche quand il se rend compte qu'elle est ouverte depuis un moment.</p><p>Peter enlève ses doigts, glisse son annulaire pour le mouiller comme il faut et replonge cette fois ses trois doigts lentement sans forcer contre les resserrements instinctifs de son anneau et Stiles doit se forcer à relâcher ses crispations réflexes. Une fois qu'il peut les enfoncer profondément sans lui faire mal, Peter tâtonne un peu pour chercher sa prostate du bout de son majeur.</p><p>« Oh putain, oui, » soupire-t-Stiles, haletant durement quand l'homme la touche brièvement.</p><p>Mais il ne s’arrête pas une fois qu’il est dessus, qu’il l’a trouvée et il continue de masser, encore et encore, avec insistance et c'est comme s'il frottait l'intérieur de sa bite. C'est le paradis. Stiles est incapable de retenir les bruits qu'il laisse échapper, il gémit et mendie pour plus. C’est plus de stimulation qu’il n’a jamais pu se donner lui-même parce qu’il n’arrive pas souvent à garder le bon angle assez longtemps, tout tordu qu'il est pour attendre le bouton magique et finit parfois avec des crampes sur des muscles qu'il ne savait même pas posséder.</p><p>Tout cela le fait trembler d’intensité, il sent son orgasme se construire lentement avec les décharges de plaisir qui se diffuse en lui à chaque passage. Il n’est pas habitué à avoir autant d’un coup et il est déjà hypersensible de ces précédents orgasmes. Il semble flotter dans un monde de luxure, totalement incapable de retenir ce qui sort de sa bouche, ne sait même pas s’il dit quoi que ce soit d’intelligible.</p><p>Le plaisir monte vite et il n’a pas le temps de redescendre entre chaque frottement comme lorsque c’est lui qui lutte pour atteindre le nirvana, parce que Peter sait où est le bon endroit et ne le quitte pas.</p><p>Ses hanches tressautent sans qu’il ne puisse s’arrêter et il jouit fort dans un miaulement après une caresse particulièrement appuyé, se serrant sur les doigts de Peter avec les vagues de plaisirs qui le traversent, c’est chaud et intense. Dans sa position, son sexe ne touche rien et il vient sans même l’atteindre. Il en est plutôt reconnaissant parce qu’il n’est pas sûr de pouvoir supporter plus que ça en ce moment. Peter arrête de masser sa prostate, mais n’enlève pas ses doigts. Bien, il n’a pas vraiment envie de se sentir vide après ça. Ses yeux sont mi-clos, il a du mal à respirer et quelques-unes de ces expirations sont un peu gémissantes, son cœur galope si fort qu’il bat dans ses oreilles. Si la fellation était intense, <em>ça </em>l'est encore plus par la nouveauté de la chose. Il n'a jamais réussi à avoir autant de plaisir grâce à sa prostate en s'en occupant tout seul et il se sent incroyable. De légers spasmes musculaires l’agitent et son anneau se serre et se relâche compulsivement autour de Peter.</p><p>Il essaie de reprendre le contrôle de son souffle, le front pressé sur le lit, planant assez haut sur la quantité d'endorphines dont il est inondé. Son loup caresse gentiment ses parois en évitant de le stimuler immédiatement sur son point de plaisir et continue de l'étirer avec ses trois doigts pendant qu'il revient à lui. Il a l'impression que toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses sont hypersensibles, il a chaud, tremble un peu d'épuisement et c'est déjà son troisième orgasme en peu de temps. C'est un peu un record.</p><p>Il prend une profonde inspiration, retient son souffle et le relâche en tournant la tête sur le côté. Il voit Peter dans sa vision périphérique.</p><p>« Regardez qui revient parmi les vivants. » Le ton suffisant de Peter est peut-être mérité au vu de l'état dans lequel il était plus tôt, mais le Pollen est sans doute également en cause. Mais il ne le dit pas, cependant. L’état de débauche dans lequel il se trouve est une preuve suffisante, de toute façon.</p><p>« Peux-tu vraiment me blâmer ? Tes doigts sont magiques, » répond-il à la place, en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive, mais Peter le manque peut-être de là où il se tient.</p><p>« Alors tu aimes juste mes doigts ? » Stiles reconnaît le ton faussement offensé qu’utilise Peter.</p><p>« Mmh, bien sûr que non, ta bouche aussi est parfaite. »</p><p>« Oh voyez-vous ça. Je pourrais peut-être te montrer autre chose de <em>magique </em>… »</p><p>« Comme ton sabre-laser ? » Est-ce qu'il vient vraiment de dire ça ?</p><p>« Si tu peux continuer à parler, c'est que je ne fais pas bien mon travail, » conclut-il, plein de promesses sous-jacentes.</p><p>Cette conversation est ridicule. Et pourtant, Peter lui répond spontanément. Alors qu'il a toujours ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui.</p><p>Il ouvre les yeux qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte d'avoir fermé et regarde son membre devenu plus mou, pas complètement, mais tout de même, il a au moins perdu en vigueur. C'est peut-être bientôt terminé. Il ne voit rien tacher le couvre lit juste sous lui et se rend compte qu'il n'a pas éjaculé, c'est la première fois que ça lui arrive, il ne savait même pas que c'était possible. Cependant, c'est aussi la première fois qu'il s'écoule aussi peu de temps entre ses orgasmes et il doit juste… être à sec ? Il ne ressent plus de chaleur étrange ou de frissons comme ce qu'il avait au début, ça va clairement mieux.</p><p>Il relève la tête, regarde en arrière et ouvre la bouche pour prévenir Peter qu'il pense que c'est sans doute proche de la fin, mais oublie complètement ce qu’il veut dire en le voyant à genoux derrière lui, le désir clairement exprimé sur son visage. Ses pupilles sont dilatées, il respire vite et a l’air affamé. De lui. Et il n’est toujours pas venu.</p><p>« Je veux te sucer, » laisse-t-il échapper dans un souffle avant même d’avoir conscience de ce qu’il dit. Il regarde l’aine de Peter et sa bite rougie de frustration en se léchant les lèvres de convoitise. Il ne l'a même pas encore touché et cela doit être rectifié sur le champ. Les yeux de l’homme descendent sur sa bouche entrouverte et il prend une profonde inspiration. L’air doit être complètement saturé d’excitation et cela semble faire des merveilles pour son odorat parce qu’il ferme les yeux en grognant de contentement. Ou peut-être qu’il imagine la bouche chaude et humide de Stiles autour de sa queue.</p><p>« La prochaine fois, » lui répond-il de sa voix rauque en se régalant de la vue que lui offre la position vulnérable du garçon.</p><p>Stiles n’a pas le temps d’être déçu de se voir refuser sa demande avant que la confirmation d’une prochaine fois n’étire ses lèvres. Que ce soit presque fini pour ce soir ou pas, il sait qu’il y aura une prochaine fois, Peter a dit qu’il voulait lui faire la cour. C'est définitivement une chose sur le long terme.</p><p>Cependant, il est surpris par ce qui vient ensuite.</p><p>« Comment nous veux-tu, chéri ? » lui demande-t-il en retirant ses doigts pour attraper à nouveau le lubrifiant.</p><p>Il faut quelques instants à son cerveau pour se reconnecter correctement et comprendre ce qui lui est demandé. Puis, il doit choisir parmi tous ses fantasmes. Il aurait pensé que Peter voudrait le prendre par derrière en levrette classique parce que... eh bien, c'est sa première fois alors autant commencer par la base ? Mais Stiles n'a jamais fait dans la simplicité et le classique.</p><p>En fait, il se décide vite, il sait déjà comment il veut que ça se passe, l'imagine de cette manière plus souvent qu'une autre. Et il veut faire jouir Peter. Il étire ses lèvres dans un sourire malicieux et plonge dans les yeux bleus brillants du loup. « Je veux te chevaucher. »</p><p>L'approbation se lit sur le visage du loup, tout comme la faim. C'est une idée qui lui plaît clairement et sa voix est rude lorsqu'il reprend la parole. « Tout ce que tu souhaites ».</p><p>Stiles se redresse maladroitement sur ses genoux pour attraper la nuque de Peter et lui voler à nouveau des baisers bâclés. Le plus âgé colle son torse contre son dos en plaçant un bras sur sa poitrine pour le stabiliser et l’empêcher de tomber vers l’avant, son autre main caressant distraitement tout ce qui est à sa portée. Stiles s’accroche à l’avant-bras musclés qui le retient et se penche dans le baiser en se frottant contre l’érection du loup qu’il sent palpiter contre ses fesses, la faisant glisser sur sa fente dans une délicieuse torture, arrachant quelques légers gémissements à Peter.</p><p>Il recule sa tête pour respirer correctement et Peter le relâche doucement pour qu’il ne perde pas l’équilibre. Il glisse une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et regarde l’autre homme se déplacer sur le lit pour réarranger les oreillers et s’installer dans une position semi-assise. Stiles n’attend presque pas qu’il termine pour se placer sur lui à nouveau, plus sur ses cuisses que sur son bassin. De cette manière, il a une si belle vue de leurs deux queues l’une à côté de l’autre. C’est la première fois qu’il touche quelqu’un d’autre si intimement. </p><p>Il saute sur l'occasion pour saisir doucement et fermement ses testicules clairsemés de poils noirs dans sa paume. Elles sont dures, mais souples et <em>chaudes </em>. Peter l'a fait venir trois fois jusqu'à maintenant, le distrayant de son besoin de toucher et d'explorer, c'est presque de la torture. Il a des choses à rattraper.</p><p>« J'ai bien cru que je ne pourrais jamais y accéder, » taquine-t-il, haussant un sourcil et souriant malicieusement.</p><p>« Désolé chéri, je te veux depuis si longtemps que je me suis laissé emporter. T'avoir à ma merci est quelque chose que j'apprécie beaucoup. » Il n’a pas du tout l’air désolé.</p><p>« Ça tombe bien, moi aussi, » conclut-il d'un air espiègle.</p><p>Le tenir dans sa main comme ça lui fait ressentir une poussée de pouvoir inattendue, même s'il ne lui fera jamais quoi que ce soit qui ne plairait pas au loup. Il se demande si c'est ce qu'a ressenti Peter alors qu'il s'occupait de lui plus tôt, quand il s'est abandonné sous l'expertise de ses mains et de sa bouche.</p><p>C'est lorsque l’homme lèche sa langue sortie qu'il se rend compte qu'il doit la tirer de concentration depuis quelques instants déjà. Il l'utilise à meilleur escient et la presse contre celle de Peter en attrapant le côté de sa tête dans une main, déplaçant l'autre sur son membre dressé. Il expérimente un mouvement de va et vient avant de penser brièvement à ce qu'il aime, lui. Son pouce coulisse sur le dessus et étale la perle de liquide qui en a coulé.</p><p>Le loup resserre la prise qu'il a sur ses cuisses blanches et se mord presque la lèvre en grognant légèrement. C'est lui qui le fait réagir ainsi. Peter croise ses yeux à nouveau et passe du plaisir à un tendre amusement. Stiles se débarrasse de sa propre expression d'admiration béate et <em>serre </em>sa main. Cette fois, il le voit mordre en penchant la tête vers l'arrière dans une complainte. Le plus âgé se reprend et glisse un doigt taquin sur son anus en représailles. Son bassin fait un mouvement vers l’avant, machinal et inconscient.</p><p>Cela fait glousser Peter qui attrape le lubrifiant laissé de côté précédemment pour ajouter quelques gouttes sur le bout de sa longueur -Stiles est bien assez mouillé comme ça- et reposer la bouteille à proximité sur le lit. Il prend appui sur le lit et, sans déloger Stiles qui doit se tenir pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, redescend sa position pour se retrouver moins haut. Il attrape sa queue et Stiles pose ses mains sur les épaules musclées de son loup pour se soutenir alors qu’il se relève pour se placer au-dessus de ce qu’il convoite.</p><p>Il est excité comme s’il ne venait pas de jouir à plusieurs reprises quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils se regardent droit dans les yeux et c'est intime, il se sent mis à nu. Eh bien, plus nu qu'il ne l'est maintenant, ce qui n'est en fait pas possible.</p><p>Exposé, voilà. Il se sent exposé et vulnérable, mais <em>c'est pour Peter </em>. L'homme à qui il a confié sa vie à plusieurs reprises déjà, en qui il a maintenant une confiance aveugle.</p><p>Il se concentre à la fois sur lui et ses mouvements alors qu'il se laisse glisser lentement sur la bite de Peter pendant que l'homme la tient droite tout en gardant une main sur sa hanche pour le guider. Ça l'étire un peu, elle est sensiblement plus grosse que son jouet le plus imposant, mais Peter a beaucoup insisté sur la préparation, le lubrifiant fait bien son travail et supprime les sensations d'inconfort et la brûlure de la friction peau contre peau. Il se force à se détendre pour la première poussée, il sait comment faire et il est effectivement si détendue qu'il s'ouvre tout de suite. La tête passe dans un halètement et ça ne vient même pas de sa propre bouche. Il ne se précipite pas, descend lentement sur le reste de la longueur et Peter ferme les yeux de plaisirs pour les rouvrir juste après comme s'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas regarder Stiles s'empaler sur lui. Une fois qu'il est assis, remplie profondément, jusqu'au bout, plus étiré qu'il ne l'a jamais été, il s'accorde quelques instants et pose son front contre celui de Peter, les yeux fermés, leurs souffles se mêlant. Il se serre expérimentalement sur Peter, lui arrachant de doux sons de plaisir. Est-ce qu'il peut le faire jouir juste comme ça ? Ce serait tellement gratifiant.</p><p>« Tu es… si serré... » marmonne Peter contre sa bouche en serrant brièvement ce qu'il tient dans ses mains -ce sont ses hanches.</p><p>Stiles se serre en réponse, ose mordiller la bouche du loup, d'humeur joueuse, et s'émerveille de voir Peter s’agripper à nouveau plus fort en grognant. Il est un peu impressionné d'être la personne qui le fait lutter de cette façon, ça le fait se sentir puissant.</p><p>Quand il se sent prêt, il commence par un balancement d'avant en arrière et Peter le laisse tester à son aise en laissant échapper des bruits doux sous les sensations. Il aime ça aussi, contrôler un peu ce qu'ils font. Mais ce n'est finalement pas tant qu'une question de contrôle. C'est justement le partage. Seigneur, de toute façon, il pourrait absolument tout aimer à condition que ce soit avec son loup. Il continue un peu ses mouvements en réussissant quelques fois à frotter sa prostate. C'est merveilleux.</p><p>Mais maintenant que tout lui est servi comme buffet à volonté, il veut le plat principal. Ou le dessert ?</p><p>Il cherche à se relever, ressent intensément le membre de Peter frotter contre ses parois, mais il n'est pas satisfait de l'amplitude de ses mouvements dans cette position. Il se rassoit correctement sur le loup et le fait grogner de plaisir quand il se tortille et se serre sans y penser pour se mettre en appui sur ses pieds, et pas sur ses genoux. Tout en faisant ses manœuvres, il regarde le plaisir sur le visage de l'homme qui a fermé les yeux et se mord la lèvre sous les sensations. Faire le tout sans que la bite de Peter ne le quitte, le fait gémir quand la tête frotte sa prostate. Et Peter ne le lâche pas, ne le laisse pas tomber, mais il ne le guide pas plus, le laissant choisir comment il veut procéder tout comme il a choisi leur position.</p><p>Bien, cette fois, il est prêt. Il presse un baisser rapide, rate un peu sa bouche en souriant, mais ce n'est pas grave et Peter le laisse en souriant de ses maladresses. Il se relève pour redescendre lentement, expérimentant la sensation de va et vient avec quelqu'un à l'intérieur de lui et pas juste un bout de silicone. Il le fait plusieurs fois et parvient à toucher sa prostate, haletant fort avec le mouvement. Il se laisse alors tomber plus durement et plus vite dans l'espoir de recommencer alors que Peter le tient par les hanches pour l'empêcher de basculer, le laissant prendre le contrôle et les guider à travers le plaisir comme il le souhaite, lui-même perdu dans le plaisir qu'il s'est refusé jusqu'à maintenant.</p><p>Son propre sexe claque un peu sur le ventre du loup chaque fois qu'il redescend suffisamment vite et il en glousserait presque s'il n'était pas trop occupé à s’en délecter.</p><p>Stiles lâche une plainte chaque fois qu'il réussit à atteindre son but et serre ses muscles à plusieurs reprises pour les relâcher ensuite, faisant haleter et siffler Peter plus fort et plus durement. Il se penche pour presser leurs lèvres ensembles et déplace une main des épaules de son loup à son cou, plaçant son pouce sur sa joue et le reste de ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Peter enfonce sa langue dans sa bouche et les bruits humides combinés aux claquements de peaux qui s'entrechoquent rendent tout cela plus sale, c'est excitant.</p><p>Mais assez vite -pas <em>trop </em>vite non plus quand même, merci- ses cuisses tremblent sous l'effort qu'il doit fournir et son rythme ralentit un peu quand la brûlure de ses muscles le gène trop, il n'a pas l'endurance pour ce genre de pratique et il n'a pas pensé à ça. Hey, la théorie n'est pas suffisante comme base de référence. Peter saisit le dessous de ses fesses à pleines mains, au lieu de les garder juste posées sur les côtés, pour l'aider à se relever et le faire rebondir avec plus de vigueur. C'est bien mieux maintenant qu'il n'a plus à soutenir son propre poids et il se laisse retomber sur la bite de Peter avec plus d'enthousiasme.</p><p>A deux, ils adoptent un rythme dynamique et un peu plus brutal, et il crie presque chaque fois que sa prostate est touchée.</p><p>Ils expérimentent le mauvais côté de leur enthousiasme quand Stiles remonte son bassin trop haut et que la queue de Peter le quitte. Il se sent soudainement vide alors qu’il se resserre autour de <em>rien </em>et ils manquent de se blesser dans l’action, mais parviennent à éviter tout dégât grâce à Peter qui l’empêche de se précipiter en continuant ses mouvements dans le feu de l’action. Stiles pouffe de rire et attrape le pénis tant apprécié pour se remettre en place.</p><p>Il glisse facilement, plante un baiser sur le coin des lèvres à portée alors que Peter lui sourit face à l'empressement qu'il montre sans pudeur et il reprend un rythme bien plus langoureux. Il essuie le lubrifiant qu'il a sur la main sur sa cuisse et la replace ensuite sur l'épaule de Peter. Il se mord la lèvre sous la lenteur du rythme qu'il se force à adopter et descend sa prise pour caresser le biceps ferme sous sa paume, ressent le muscle bouger sous ses doigts à chaque mouvement du loup. Il pose finalement sa main sur son pectoral, un peu au milieu de la poitrine du plus âgé et se rend compte à quel point le cœur en dessous bat vite et fort.</p><p>Peter n'est pas installé correctement pour le rencontrer à mi-chemin, n'a pas assez d'appui pour faire plus que l'aider à se relever. Ses cuisses brûlent presque trop, il respire plus fort et commence à secouer la tête. Il ne pourra pas durer beaucoup plus longtemps.</p><p>« Est-ce que tu penses que tu peux venir sans te toucher ? » lui demande Peter et sa voix est définitivement plus rauque que quand ils ont commencé. Stiles continue de secouer la tête, il ne pense pas pouvoir faire ça encore une fois.</p><p>« Non ! » Waow, il sonne un peu désespéré et c'est tout ce qu'il parvient à dire pour le moment.</p><p>Son loup grogne et raffermit sa poigne sur lui. « Je te tiens, caresse-toi, » ordonne-t-il gentiment.</p><p>Oui, il peut faire ça. Il obéit docilement -et vu combien ça lui plaît, c'est quelque chose qu'ils vont devoir explorer-, garde une main sur une des épaules de Peter pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre -pas comme s'il allait le laisser tomber de toutes façons- et descend l'autre pour attraper sa bite rougit de frustration afin de se branler sèchement.</p><p>C’est juste ce qu’il lui fallait, un léger sanglot s’échappe du fond de sa gorge alors qu'il sent la chaleur imminente de l'orgasme le rattraper et ses mouvements deviennent plus frénétiques, moins coordonnés. Il ne sait pas si c’est parce que c’est son quatrième orgasmes et qu’il n’en peut plus ou si c’est parce que c’est ce qu’il veut depuis si longtemps, mais celui-là est vraiment magique. Merde, ils le sont tous !</p><p>Il éjacule quelques gouttes sur sa main, même pas assez pour atteindre le ventre de Peter et frissonne à travers le feu d’artifice qui s’abat sur lui. Il se retrouve à regarder le plafond tandis que Peter les retourne brusquement afin de poursuivre son propre plaisir, le côté de sa tête pressé contre la sienne. A travers les spasmes qui le traversent, Stiles se concentre pour se serrer compulsivement autour de sa longueur, il veut que ce soit bon aussi pour lui.</p><p>Et Peter geint presque à chaque fois, est tout aussi désordonné que Stiles l'a été précédemment, et il continue à marteler, impitoyable, jusqu’à s’enterrer profondément, et jouir à l’intérieur, gardant fermement l'adolescent contre lui par les hanches. Ça laissera peut-être des bleues. Son bassin fait quelques mouvements avortés qui leur envoie des éclairs de plaisirs à tous les deux, mais il se tient immobile pour la plupart, parfaitement emboîté.</p><p>Alors qu'il aspire désespérément de l'oxygène dans ses poumons affamés, et essayant de calmer sa respiration saccadée, Stiles enroule ses membres autour de Peter. Il accroche ses pieds ensemble sur ses fesses fermes et ses bras autour de son cou pour le forcer à rester en place -et à l'intérieur de lui- pendant que Peter fait reposer un peu plus son poids sur lui et qu'il frotte son nez contre sa joue pâle.</p><p>Ils profitent tous les deux de ce temps de calme quelques instants, les quelques gouttes de sperme de Stiles séchant sur sa main, Peter se ramollissant progressivement à l'intérieur du garçon. C'est quelque chose dont il ne pourra plus jamais se passer, il le sait. Le sexe en solo ne sera plus <em>jamais </em>à la hauteur de ce qu'il vient de vivre.</p><p>Stiles desserre un peu son emprise, mais ne le relâche pas complètement, juste histoire de montrer à Peter ce qu'il quémande pour le voir relever la tête vers lui et l'embrasser. C'est plein de tendresse et d'affection, ils se sont tellement embrassés depuis qu'ils ont commencé que Stiles voit une réelle amélioration dans sa technique.</p><p>Peter se dégage finalement pour s’allonger à côté et passer un bras sous la tête de Stiles pour le rapprocher. Oui, câlin, c’est parfait, il adore les câlins. Il pose sa tête sur le sternum de l’homme en passant un bras sur son estomac et une jambe sur les siennes. Son deuxième bras est coincé entre le matelas, son propre corps et celui de Peter, mais il s’en accommode, tout pressé contre son côté. Il sent le lubrifiant étalé sur l'extérieur de ses fesses commencer à sécher, mais il n'a pas envie de bouger, ni de déloger Peter pour le moment. Le nettoyage peut attendre un peu.</p><p>« C'est encore meilleur que ce que j'imaginais, » lâche-t-il dans un soupire de contentement.</p><p>« Mmh, » fredonne lentement Peter. « Bien sûr que ça l'est. »</p><p>Stiles ne sait pas s'il parle du sexe en général ou s'il fait juste étalage de ses prouesses. Il ouvre la bouche quand Peter reprend.</p><p>« As-tu mal quelque part ? »</p><p>Sans doute offre-t-il de prendre sa douleur. Stiles secoue la tête contre lui en baillant. « Non, c'est bon. » Il reste collé contre le côté de Peter comme si son but dans la vie était de s'adapter parfaitement sous la courbe de son bras.</p><p>Il somnole allongé sur Peter depuis quelques minutes déjà, écoutant son cœur se calmer et caressant distraitement les poils fin sur son torse musclés, quand sa queue se réveille. Elle n'est pas tout à fait dressée, mais tout de même, il est à nouveau en train de bander.</p><p>« Euh… quoi ? Mais je pensais que c'était fini, » avoue-t-il en relevant la tête, hésitant entre <em>la </em>regarder, incrédule, et regarder Peter. Quatre orgasmes en aussi peu de temps, c’est beaucoup. Il ne pensait même pas que c'était possible à moins d'être un acteur de film porno. Mais, hey, <em>magie </em>...</p><p>Peter laisse échapper un petit rire, amusé, et continue de caresser son dos. « Pas du tout, ça te laissait juste le temps de te reposer pendant que ça reconstitue tes réserves. »</p><p>Ses réserves...non, c'est une blague ? « Ça reconstitue magiquement mon sperme ? » lance-t-il, bouche-bée.</p><p>« Exactement, » confirme Peter alors que Stiles glousse. « Quand le problème de conception vient du manque de spermatozoïde, c’est plutôt utile. »</p><p>« Je ne pense pas que ce soit à ça que les sorcières pensaient quand elles ont décidé de l'utiliser. »</p><p>« Non, c'était clairement pour l'endurance et le nombre d'orgasmes. Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, plus tu en as, plus la magie sexuelle est puissante. »</p><p>Il doit l’admettre, il est un peu impressionné pendant que son cerveau traite ce qu’il vient d’entendre. Magie sexuelle… problème pour avoir des enfants ?</p><p>Quoi ?</p><p>Il se redresse brusquement pour regarder Peter. « Attends, je ne peux pas tomber enceinte, j’espère ?! » Parce que c’est la dernière chose dont il a besoin de s’inquiéter dans sa vie, une grossesse non désirée d’adolescent. Ce serait l’univers <em>entier </em>qui se liguerait contre lui, pas juste sa malchance habituelle.</p><p>Il aurait dû s’attendre à la réaction de Peter, en fait il aurait sans doute réagi de la même manière s’il n’était pas plus occupé à regarder son ventre. Parce que là, il se moque clairement de lui. Il rit si fort que Stiles est obligé de s'éloigner parce qu'il est en fait en train de rire dans son <em>oreille </em>et c'est douloureux.</p><p>« Bien sûr que non, tu manques de certaines pièces pour porter des enfants, » répond-t-il enfin quand il se calme. Il en a même pleuré et doit essuyer les larmes qui ont coulées sur ses tempes alors qu’il s’agite encore de quelques spasmes avec des éclats de rires.</p><p>Stiles inspire en croisant les bras sur son torse et regarde son loup qui se fout de sa gueule.</p><p>« Oui, bah, tu sais avec toutes ces choses magiques, on sait jamais. »</p><p>Il essaie de garder un air très sérieux, parvient même à hausser un sourcil, mais les coins de ses lèvres se crispent dans un gros effort pour ne pas se relever. C’est vraiment dur de ne pas rejoindre Peter dans son hilarité. Déjà parce que son rire est contagieux. Ensuite, parce que cela rend Stiles si heureux de le voir ainsi.</p><p>Et puis "femme qui rit, à moitié dans son lit", non ? Il a toujours trouvé cette citation un peu sexiste. Femme ou pas, si votre partenaire ne vous fait pas rire, ça ne vaut pas le coup pour Stiles. C'est une partie si importante de sa vie, ce serait bien trop ennuyeux de ne pas pouvoir le partager avec sa moitié.</p><p>Enfin, même si c'est à ses dépens.</p><p>Il abandonne sa retenue et glousse un peu en se rallongeant sur Peter pour cacher son visage dans son cou épais. Sa barbe râpe un peu contre sa peau.</p><p>« Tu ne m'as pas prévenu, tu le savais et tu m'as laissé croire que c'était fini. » Il enfonce son doigt entre ses côtes pour faire bonne mesure à la fin de sa phrase. L'idée ne le dérange pas vraiment de toute façon, mais il doit faire valoir son point de vue.</p><p>Peter réagit merveilleusement et sursaute en haletant avant d'attraper sa main et de l'éloigner de ses zones sensibles. Il embrasse ses jointures avant de reposer leurs deux mains sagement jointes sur sa poitrine. S'il pense que Stiles n'a pas remarqué qu'il est chatouilleux, il se trompe. C’est dûment noté pour de futures bagarres.</p><p>« Si je te l'avais dit, tu m'aurais bombardé de questions et tu aurais été intenable, je te connais. Tu étais presque sur le point de t'endormir, ose me dire que ça ne t'as pas fait du bien de te reposer quelques minutes. »</p><p>Stiles est d'accord, mais il ne le dit pas et se contente de relever la tête pour le regarder en plissant les yeux avant de se réinstaller contre son cou. Peter le laisse bouder et recommence à caresser sa peau en mouvement détendu alors que Stiles se concentre sur l’odeur de son loup qu’il a juste sous son nez. L’air sent tellement le sexe que même lui peut le sentir.</p><p>Et il est dur. Vraiment, maintenant. « Dans combien de temps peux-tu bander à nouveau ? Il y a tellement de positions qu'on doit faire, » demande-t-il innocemment en caressant les poils fins sur le torse de Peter.</p><p>Non pas qu’il envisage de reproduire tout le Kama Sutra, la moitié de ce qu’il y a là-dedans est justement infaisable.</p><p>Peter glousse un peu. « Bientôt, laisse moi un peu de temps, je n’ai pas ouvert la bouche quand on me jetait du Pollen Sexuel, <em>moi </em>. »</p><p>Stiles grogne pour la démonstration et enfonce à nouveau son doigt dans ses côtes, juste une fois. « Si j’avais su ce que c’était, » commence-t-il avant de s’interrompre. « Non, en fait, je changerai rien, je suis plutôt satisfait de la situation ! Qui sait combien de temps j’aurais dû attendre sinon ! » Il lève les yeux au ciel et soupire dramatiquement.</p><p>« Je pensais vraiment que tu étais mineur, tu ne peux pas m’en vouloir de faire les choses bien. »</p><p>« Non, c’est vrai, je ne peux pas, » affirme-t-il parce que, eh bien, c’est le cas. Son père lui aurait certainement tiré dessus s’ils avaient fait quoi que ce soit avant.</p><p>Un violent frisson le secoue et le mouvement lui entraîne des frictions sur son érection impatiente contre la hanche du loup. Ce dernier lui presse l’épaule.</p><p>« Attrape le lubrifiant, il est de ton côté. On doit avoir le temps de me préparer aussi avant que- »</p><p>Stiles relève la tête si vite qu’il manque de se cogner contre le menton du plus âgé, il doit ressembler à un enfant qui vient de recevoir son cadeau de Noël. « Vraiment ? » </p><p>Peter acquiesce, visiblement fier de son effet. « Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que tu ne pourrais pas me baiser aussi ? »</p><p>« Tu semblais vraiment aimer de ne pas me laisser te toucher, » rappelle-t-il en haussant une épaule comme pour souligner l’évidence.</p><p>« Alors maintenant, tu te plains que je te fasse jouir ? » susurre Peter.</p><p>Stiles reprend lentement en le regardant, circonspect. « Non, bien sûr que non, ce n’est <em>clairement </em>pas ce que j’ai dit. »</p><p>Il ne continue pas en voyant l’expression de l’autre homme. Ok, il le fait totalement marcher. L’adolescent lève les yeux au ciel en souriant et se détourne de l’homme pour attraper le lubrifiant, il a des choses plus intéressantes qui arrivent. Comme baiser son loup.</p><p>S’il ne l’avait pas déjà été, son sexe ce serait redressé immédiatement rien que d'y penser tant cette idée l’excite.</p><p>Et puis il pense à l'état de ses jambes et à ce qu'il vient de leur faire subir. Non, c'est bon, il peut le faire.</p><p>Mais pas tout de suite.</p><p>***</p><p>Quand il se réveille le lendemain, c'est à cause du soleil qui tape fort contre ses paupières fatiguées parce qu’il n’a définitivement pas assez dormi.</p><p>Il est allongé sur le côté et fait office de petite cuillère pour Peter, qui est vraiment recroquevillé autour de lui, un bras servant d'oreiller pour Stiles et le deuxième installé dans le creux de la hanche de l'adolescent, la main posée nonchalamment sur son estomac. Ils sont pressés l’un contre l'autre de haut en bas, partageant leur chaleur du matin sous la couverture épaisse qui les cache aux yeux du monde. Sauf à ceux du soleil. Il sent contre ses fesses le sexe à moitié érigé du loup-garou et se concentre quelques instants pour déterminer s'il peut le prendre à nouveau. </p><p>Et c'est un oui. Il n'a pas mal comme il s'y attendait après l'enthousiasme qu'ils y ont mis, alors il peut totalement recommencer. Qui dirait non à du sexe chaud ? Il n'est lui-même pas tout à fait mou, mais il envisage sérieusement de faire l'étoile de mer. Parce que ses cuisses, mon dieu, ses cuisses sont <em>douloureuses </em>. Il a de terribles courbatures et il se sent raide de partout. Eh Eh… <em>raide de partout </em>…</p><p>Par chance, la table est presque à sa portée et il ne se retient pas tout à fait de grogner de douleur en se tortillant lentement et paresseusement pour atteindre son flacon d'Adderall posé dessus pour les nuits où il reste. Il en a un dans sa voiture au cas où il oublie de les prendre avant de partir à l'école et également dans la chambre d'amis qu'il lui arrive d'occuper au loft quand il ne rentre pas. Il avale les comprimés avec une gorgée d'eau sans se relever et repose le tout dans la foulée pour les laisser agir. Quel dommage que le tout soit à proximité, il se serait fait un plaisir d'escalader Peter pour atteindre l'autre table de nuit.</p><p>« Si tu continues de te frotter comme ça, nous allons recommencer, » murmure Peter de sa voix rauque dans son oreille, en le resserrant contre lui avec son bras qui remonte sur sa poitrine, la main bien à plat sur le haut de son sternum.</p><p>« Ça ne me dérangerait <em>vraiment pas </em>. Mais j'ai si mal aux cuisses. » </p><p>Cependant, ça ne va pas l'arrêter. Certainement pas. Il déplace une main sur le lit pour retrouver le lubrifiant, il est sûr qu'ils l'ont laissé pas loin la nuit dernière.</p><p>« Juste aux cuisses ? » Stiles entend le sourire dans sa question, mais aussi son inquiétude sincère sous-jacente.</p><p>Il se tortille à nouveau et ils sont tous les deux presque en érection à ce stade. « Oui. Juste aux cuisses. Et peut-être aux abdos que je n’ai pas.» En fait, il en a. Un peu.</p><p>Il frotte affectueusement sa joue et son nez contre le bras sous sa tête, toujours à la recherche du flacon, et grogne de dépit quand il ne met toujours pas la main dessus. Est-ce qu’une faille inter-dimensionnelle qui l’a aspiré ?</p><p>Peter presse un baiser dans son cou, se relève sur un coude en délogeant sa tête et ignore la faible protestation qu'il émet en réponse. « Ne bouge pas. » Il se penche par-dessus le corps immobile de Stiles et attrape du premier coup le lubrifiant perdu entre les draps. Il se remet en place derrière lui, embrasse sa tempe et Stiles tourne la tête vers l'arrière pour le regarder, un sourire coquin s'étire doucement sur ses lèvres.</p><p>Peter a les yeux un peu flous de sommeil, les cheveux en bataille et un sourire paresseux -et il arrive encore à être sexy, putain- alors qu'il défait les couvertures, en grande partie de son côté pour que Stiles profite encore de la chaleur des couvertures sur la majorité de son corps. Il applique du gel sur son sexe dressé et sur ses doigts pour en glisser deux facilement et directement à l'intérieur de Stiles. Ça ne fait que quelques heures, vraiment, ils ont littéralement passé la nuit à baiser et la matinée n'est pas si avancé au vu de la position assez basse du soleil et de ses putain de rayons de la mort qui vont le rendre aveugle.</p><p>Il ne bouge pas à proprement parler, comme le lui a demandé Peter, mais il regarde à nouveau devant lui en plaçant son propre bras sous sa tête et pousse ses hanches vers l'arrière pour faire ressortir ses fesses et faciliter l'accès en soupirant de contentement. Il ne bronche pas quand Peter ajoute rapidement un troisième doigt pour le principe, mais même lui sait qu'il n'en a pas besoin.</p><p>Et il est impatient.</p><p>« Allé, viens tout de suite, » ordonne-t-il en se tortillant à nouveau.</p><p>« Autoritaire, » lui répond Peter en mordant son oreille.</p><p>Il lance un bref et joyeux cri de surprise qu'il niera avoir poussé plus tard, mais ne proteste pas plus parce que Peter lui obéit, enlève ses doigts pour les essuyer sur le dessus de la couverture et la remet en place pour se couvrir à nouveau tandis que Stiles l'observe.</p><p>Alors que l'adolescent s'attendait à être pris dans cette position, Peter le surprend en le faisant rouler pour que son bassin et la majorité de son torse se retrouve plus plaqué contre le lit que posé sur le côté et remonte sa jambe vers son torse pour l'exposer davantage. Puis il se colle contre son dos et le pénètre lentement en l'enlaçant par-derrière. C'est doux et tendre comme un câlin et Stiles se laisse aller au plaisir qui monte tout doucement lorsque sa queue, toujours un peu irritée de la veille, réagit au frottement du drap. Il s'accroche au bras qui l'entoure comme si Peter allait disparaître et fond dans son étreinte chaleureuse alors que l'homme lui fait l'amour paresseusement.</p><p>Il n'accélère jamais, laissant leurs orgasmes se construire lentement et sans précipitation. Stiles enfonce son visage dans l'oreiller, la respiration lourde. Le sexe de nuit pollenisé est vraiment génial, mais le sexe paresseux du matin est tout aussi bon.</p><p>Il attrape le pouce de Peter dans ses doigts et essaye de prendre la main qu’il tient contre son torse dans la sienne, mais le loup a d'autres plans. Il emprisonne son poignet dans la prise ferme de ses doigts et le plaque contre le matelas près de son visage. Face à la dominance que le loup exerce sur lui, un frisson d’excitation parcourt son corps alangui.</p><p>Il ne pourra jamais dire qu’il n’a pas un truc pour la soumission. Totalement pour, Stiles gémit, enlève son bras de sous sa tête et pose sa deuxième main de l'autre côté de son visage pour permettre au plus âgé d'y prendre appui aussi.</p><p>Peter ne se fait pas prier pour l'emprisonner dans la cage que forment ses bras de chaque côté de l'adolescent étalé sous lui, en maintenant ses deux poignets sur l’oreiller, et il s'allonge sur le garçon pour lui faire ressentir une partie de son poids. Il respire plus fort près de son oreille, mais ne change pas son rythme lorsqu'il le reprend une fois réinstallé. Stiles soupire doucement de plaisir alors sa bite est pressé contre le matelas et que la position ne lui permet que de brefs mouvements pour rouler des hanches. Il ne se sent même pas un peu enfermé, juste complètement protégé et en sécurité.</p><p>« Peter, » couine-t-il d'une voix brisée alors que son orgasme le surprend.</p><p>Cette fois, lorsqu'il se crispe de plaisir, il déclenche également celui de Peter qui s'enfonce en lui un peu plus vite alors qu'il jouit aussi.</p><p>Stiles déglutit et expire son air durement alors que son cœur galope et qu’il bat fort dans sa cage thoracique. Le drap est humide là où il a éjaculé et ce n'est pas très agréable. Peter s'est avachie sur lui et l'écrase un peu, lui coupant le souffle un instant. Il n'a pas le temps de s'en plaindre que le loup se retire déjà de lui pour se placer un peu plus sur le côté et l'enlacer à nouveau en frottant son nez contre son épaule dénudée.</p><p>Ils se laissent quelques minutes pour simplement profiter de la plénitude du moment qu'ils partagent, se prélassant ensemble et pressés l'un contre l'autre. Stiles commence à somnoler, les yeux fermés et écoutant les bruits environnants dans le silence de l'appartement, sentant la respiration du loup contre lui.</p><p>Le calme est interrompu par une brève sonnerie, plus loin dans l'appartement. Il est incapable de savoir si c'est son téléphone ou celui de Peter. Il grogne faiblement alors que Peter soupire contre son cou. La sonnerie s’arrête après quelques instants et le silence se réinstalle paisiblement. Avant d’être brisé à nouveau par la personne qui juge bon d’appeler si tôt le samedi matin, non mais qui fait ça ?!</p><p>« J’y vais dans un instant, » marmonne le loup contre sa peau.</p><p>Il attend cependant quelques secondes avant de vraiment se lever pour aller chercher l'appareil incriminé. Stiles le regarde se pavaner nu jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la chambre, traînant son regard le long de la courbe de son dos dont il a léché les muscles puissants juste hier. Miam.</p><p>Sa superbe endurance a foutu le camp en même temps que les effets du pollen et il doit à nouveau attendre un peu avant de la relever. Il est un adolescent, mais <em>tout de même </em>, il est humain.</p><p>Il resterait bien pour paresser plus longtemps mais il est toujours allongé dans son sperme tachant le tissu et sans Peter pour compenser le désagrément, ça ne vaut pas le coup. Il se lève également en frissonnant face à la différence de température entre le confort du lit et l’air froid de l’appartement, et se frotte les cheveux en rejoignant la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Il se positionne entre le mur carrelé de la douche à l’italienne, trop froid pour s’appuyer dessus, et le rayon où l’eau va couler pour ouvrir le robinet afin d’éviter d’être aspergé d'eau froide. Ses pieds et ses mollets sont atteints par quelques gouttes glacées déterminées à l’agresser et il attend jusqu’à ce qu’elle se réchauffe. Alors seulement, il se glisse sous le jet en soupirant de contentement.</p><p>Il pense à ce qu’ils vont faire ensuite. Très certainement aller s’enregistrer auprès de Laura, et même si Derek s’est chargé du nettoyage sur place avec Peter pendant qu’il prenait sa douche, ainsi que des corps, Peter va vouloir faire le point et sans doute vérifier sur place s’ils n’ont rien oublié. Son père déteste quand il doit enquêter sur des problèmes dont la meute doit se débarrasser, c’est arrivé une ou deux fois à cause de quelques <em>imprévus </em>qu’ils n’avaient pas anticipés.</p><p>Et il doit prévenir son père que tout va bien. D’après ce qu’il a suivi la nuit dernière, Derek est allé le voir au poste pendant son quart de travail de nuit pour l’informer que Stiles ne serait pas à la maison à son retour. Il va croire Derek, bien sûr, mais il préférera l’entendre quand même de la bouche de son enfant. Il espère qu’il n’est pas allé là-bas avec le plateau du pick-up plein de … sorcières. Il pouffe de rire en se lavant les cheveux à l’image. Derek ne ferait jamais ça de toute façon. Non pas que son père l’aurait dénoncé ou quoi que ce soit, mais il préfère ne pas être témoin de ce qu’ils font pour protéger la ville et le Nemeton, question de conscience professionnelle.</p><p>Il est déjà sorti et attrape une serviette chaude sur le radiateur quand Peter le rejoint effectivement en pressant un baiser sur son épaule encore humide et effleurant sa taille d'une main. « C’était Derek, on passe au loft après le petit-déjeuner. »</p><p>Stiles acquiesce distraitement en l'embrassant sur la joue, il ne fait pas confiance à son haleine pour le moment et ne veut pas déranger ses sens de loup. Il ne rate cependant pas l'occasion de caresser une fesse ferme et rebondie quand Peter est presque hors de sa portée. Ce dernier hausse un sourcil avec un petit sourire, fier de lui d'être irrésistible, avant de venir déposer un baiser rapide au coin de la bouche du plus jeune et de tâtonner à son tour le fessier pâle contre lui. Puis, il se glisse sous l’eau chaude. Parce que s'il ne le fait pas, ils ne quitteront jamais cet appartement.</p><p>Ils vont potentiellement avoir un peu de mal à garder leurs mains tranquilles, maintenant qu'ils ont le droit de toucher.</p><p>Il sort de la salle de bain et prend dans la commode de Peter des vêtements qu’il laisse ici pour les jours où il ne rentre pas. Il a également un tiroir au loft de Derek et Laura, chacun des Bêtas en as un, à défaut de tous habiter ensemble comme la plupart des meutes le font -à part Isaac qui vit avec eux depuis que Peter l'a fait émanciper quand ils ont fait emprisonner son père avec l’aide du Shérif.</p><p>Les vêtements qu’il portait hier sont toujours pleins de pollen dans un sac plastique, très certainement dans le coffre de la voiture au sous-sol parce qu'il ne l'a plus vu après sa douche post-contamination.</p><p>Il se rend dans la cuisine pied nu et note que Peter a ramassé les vêtements qu'ils avaient jeté partout. Son téléphone est sur l'îlot central et il le consulte en se faisant couler un café. Avec toutes les fois où il a dormi ici, il connaît cet endroit presque par cœur et il a même sa tasse attitrée.</p><p>Il a un message de Derek pour le prévenir qu'il a bien vu son père et qu'ils sont attendus au loft pour débriefer, et un de son père pour lui demander de le tenir au courant.</p><p>Il ne prend pas la peine de répondre à Derek, Peter a dû l’appeler plus tôt. En revanche, il répond à son père pour lui dire où il a passé la nuit comme il le fait habituellement -bien qu’en générale il prévienne <em>avant </em>de passer la nuit, et pas <em>après… </em>Pas qu’il ait été en état de s’inquiéter de prévenir qui que ce soit hier. Il avait d’autres préoccupations.</p><p>Il est en train de reposer son téléphone quand il décide d’ajouter qu'il va bien et qu'ils en parleront quand il rentrera. Il ne sait pas encore s'il va tout lui dire, mais ils passeront de toute façon du « dîner occasionnel avec Peter » à « dîner avec le petit-ami » donc… Ouais, il va éviter s’il le peut. Ce n’est vraiment pas une conversation qu’il veut avoir avec son père, finalement.</p><p>Cette fois, il le repose et commence à s’occuper des toasts. Il en a déjà une petite pile quand Peter l’enlace par derrière pour déposer un baiser dans son cou et y prendre de profondes inspirations. Il ne peut pas se déconcentrer de la tâche qu’il fait sans tout cramer, et ils le savent très bien tous les deux. Donc quand il devient évident qu’il va céder, Peter n’attend pas qu’il décide que l’embrasser est plus important que la nourriture pour se détourner et sortir les œufs du réfrigérateur.</p><p>Il laisse alors la cuisson à Peter pour lui servir son café comme il sait qu’il l'aime, poser ce qu'il leur manque sur l'îlot où ils ont l'habitude de manger et s'asseoir dessus ensuite au lieu d'utiliser une des chaises hautes, quand il n'a plus rien à faire à part attendre. Et gigoter sur place en agitant ses jambes. Même si Stiles s'installe vite aujourd'hui, ils ont l’habitude de bouger dans la cuisine sans se cogner, ni se gêner, c'est loin d'être la première fois qu'ils font à manger ensemble, que ce soit juste tous les deux chez Peter ou quand ils sont au loft pour un repas avec toute la meute. Il avait bien fallu que quelqu’un s’y colle quand Laura avait fait brûler les pâtes… Leur repaire avait senti la fumée pendant des semaines pour les loups et Peter n'y avait plus remis les pieds jusqu'à ce que cela s'estompe.</p><p>Et puis, alors que Peter remplit les assiettes, il repense à lui reniflant son odeur alors qu'il l'avait rejoint devant les toasts.</p><p>Il inhale presque ses œufs brouillés que Peter lui tend, avant de reposer son assiette sur le côté et de grignoter quelques toasts beurrés.</p><p>« Est-ce qu'on sent encore le sexe ? » demande-t-il par curiosité, car à ce stade, son nez très humain ne sent que le savon sur lui et l'odeur de nourriture.</p><p>« Oui, c'est perceptible pour les loups-garous même après la douche. » Il est adossé à l'évier en face de lui et mange plus soigneusement. « Mais tu sais que nous apprenons tôt à faire abstraction de ce qui nous entoure, autrement on ne survivrait pas à une maison pleine d'adolescents. »</p><p>Il semble se remémorer un événement traumatisant et Stiles sent qu'il y a là du matériel de chantage, mais il posera la question plus tard.</p><p>« A moins que nous ne cherchions quelque chose de précis, bien sûr. »</p><p>« C'est ce que tu faisais tout à l'heure ? Quand tu m'as senti, tu te droguais à <em>eau de nous </em>? » s’interroge-t-il, goguenard.</p><p>« Exactement. »</p><p>Est-ce un air de défi ? Pense-t-il que cela pourrait le déranger ? </p><p>« Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas qu'ils le sentent ? » C'est une vraie curiosité, Peter doit sentir qu'il n'a pas honte de cette nuit, bien au contraire, et que cela doit être autre chose.</p><p>« Justement, j'ai hâte de parader devant Scott pour me venger de tous les poèmes qu'il a inventés sur <em>l'odeur de rose </em>et les <em>cheveux de soie </em>d'Allison. » Il hausse les yeux au ciel et continue d'un air légèrement dégoûté. « Il s'est entraîné en me les récitant, et j'ai appris des choses sur elle que j'aurais préféré ne jamais savoir. Ce sera ma propre version d'un recueil. Comme un ...récital olfactif… » Il fait cette chose avec ses sourcils en se tapotant le bout du nez d'un air mutin.</p><p>« Dans ce cas, on devrait faire en sorte qu'il le sente tout de suite, » répond-il, complice.</p><p>C'est une des choses qui lui plaisent chez Peter, il ne le retient jamais. En fait, il a plutôt tendance à le suivre. Surtout quand ça peut emmerder les autres.</p><p>Stiles lâche son morceau de pain, le jette presque alors que Peter repose son assiette vide plus loin avec tout qui pourrait se casser à proximité du plus jeune. Le loup se glisse entre ses jambes écartées et pendantes du meuble et l'attrape par les cuisses pour le rapprocher du bord. Assis ainsi, Stiles est plus haut que lui et doit se pencher pour l'embrasser avec avidité. Il enroule ses bras autour du cou épais du plus âgé qui dirige ses mains vers sa braguette pour l'ouvrir lentement.</p><p>Peter se penche sur lui, le forçant vers l’arrière et relève doucement son tee-shirt pour accéder à son ventre qu'il prend le temps d'embrasser pour remonter jusqu'à ses tétons. Il a découvert plein de choses sur lui-même et son propre corps hier, tout autant que sur celui de son loup d’ailleurs. Comme le fait qu’il adore se faire sucer et que Peter adore le lui donner.</p><p>« Ta bouche ? »</p><p>« Mmh, » fredonne lentement Peter d'approbation en déboutonnant le pantalon du garçon.</p><p>« Qui suis-je pour te le refuser, » s’émerveille-t-il en souriant. Comme s'il n'allait pas en profiter lui-même. </p><p>Il laisse sa tête retomber vers l'arrière lorsque Peter le sort de son boxer pour le caresser. « Oooh mon dieu, il faut que tu m'apprennes ça, » laisse-t-il échapper quand Peter le prend tout entier pour commencer.</p><p>Il s'étale sur l'îlot de la cuisine en respirant durement.</p><p>Peter le relâche en ricanant. « Je sais, tu me l'as déjà demandé hier. »</p><p>« Quoi ? » Il rouvre les yeux qu'il n'a pas conscience d'avoir fermé et relève la tête pour le regarder.</p><p>« Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? » susurre-t-il alors qu'il fait des léchouilles sur le bout. « Tu as aussi dit que ma bouche était dangereuse. » Apparemment, ça le fait jubiler. Il n'arrête pas de le sucer pour autant, recommençant entre chaque phrase, ça rend difficile de rester concentrer. </p><p>Stiles ferme les yeux et prend le temps de réfléchir quelques instants. « Euh… mais quand est-ce que j'ai dit ça ? Je ne m'en souviens pas du tout. » Maintenant, il <em>faut </em>qu’il sache.</p><p>« Je venais juste "d'aspirer ton âme par ta queue". »</p><p>Oh, ça ressemble carrément à une citation, il entend presque les guillemets. Clairement quelque chose qu'il aurait pu dire. Avec aussi "oh mon dieu" et "Peter". Les fellations de Peter sont purement magiques, pas étonnant qu'il ne se souvient pas d'avoir parlé. Et il l'a sucé plus d'une fois, il l’avait même rassuré pour que Stiles lui baise la bouche. Cette fois-là lui laissera un souvenir éternellement impérissable.</p><p>Lui-même n'a pas encore essayé, Peter ayant insisté pour le baiser à chaque fois qu'il avait pu bander, non pas que Stiles se plaigne. Bien au contraire, c'était génial. Et il espère apprécier de lui rendre la pareille tout autant que Peter aime ça. Il n'en doute pas beaucoup.</p><p>« J'espère que je n'ai rien dit de trop incriminant ! » Il glousse quand Peter le regarde, haussant un sourcil en réponse. D’accord, <em>maintenant </em>il se demande vraiment ce qu’il a laissé échapper.</p><p>« Je te le dirais peut-être plus tard, » marmonne-t-il d'un air entendu alors qu'il replonge sur sa queue.</p><p>« Oui, oui, plus tard c'est bien. » Sa phrase se termine sur un long gémissement quand Peter lèche son frein.</p><p>Il peut jouir trois fois en une heure, c'est son record personnel sans Pollen et il en est très fier.</p><p>***</p><p>Derek fronce les sourcils, mais comme c'est une constante chez lui, il est difficile de dire si c'est juste sa tête habituelle ou s'il réagit vraiment. Peut-être qu'il ne dit rien parce qu'il a peur de ce que pourrait rétorquer Peter, Stiles n'a toujours pas demandé quelle était l'histoire traumatisante à laquelle il avait pensé plus tôt dans la matinée. Laura lève un pouce avec un clin d'œil et expédie leur débriefing pour se rendre au café qu'elle possède avec son frère.</p><p>Scott en revanche…</p><p>Peter et Stiles passent le voir pendant sa pause au café où il aide le week-end et certains soirs avec Erica, Boyd et Isaac. Ils se sont à peine pris dans les bras que Scott se recule en mettant une main devant son nez, affectueusement dégouté.</p><p>« Oh mon dieu, vous avez passé la nuit à baiser ou quoi ? »</p><p>« Oui, c’est à peu près ça, » répond Stiles, l'air malicieux et les yeux plissés de fausse méchanceté alors qu'il planifie sa vengeance face à l'attitude de Scott.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre sur le groupe Facebook Scott's Pack, nous aimons tout le monde et nous discutons de tout et de tous les pairings ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>